


The Inca Trail to Machu Pichu

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim go on vacation in Peru, but once there, they will find something else than Machu Pichu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inca Trail to Machu Pichu

****

The Inca Trail to Machu Pichu

Copyright © Carlito

* * *

****

Note: Hi everybody, there is a little reference to the episodes "1.10: Vow of Silence", "2.1: Flight" and "2.8: The Rig", in this story, but very very small. I'd like to thank Maria and Alison for their wonderful and hard work in beta reading this story for me and for turning it into real English... because I'm French-speaking... Enjoy your reading... TYK...

****

Rating: NC-17.

****

Pairing: Blair/Jim.

****

First Time Story.

Warning: This is a m/m, slash, Romance, Humor, Vacancy story... It contains m/m sexual graphics. Please, do not read if you are under the legal age and/or are offended.

****

Summary: Blair and Jim go on vacation in Peru, but once there, they will find something else than Machu Pichu... 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story (unfortunately), they belong to Pet Fly Production, Paramount Network Television and UPN. I just borrow them for our enjoyment and will give them back later... much later... when I'll have an epiphany. 

* * *

****

The Inca Trail to Machu Pichu

by Carlito

"Sandburg, what are you doing?"

Blair was pacing around the living room, talking to himself and mumbling things that Jim couldn't understand.

"Sandburg! Could you stop pacing around like that, you're making me dizzy."

"Sorry, Jim."

Blair sat on the couch, sighed, then stood up and started to pace around again.

"That's enough!"

Jim stood up too, caught Blair by the shoulders, pushed him onto the couch and sat next to him.

"Look, Chief, if you don't tell me what's going on here, I'm gonna kill you."

Blair laughed.

"Okay, okay. Look man, I... uh... we're going on vacation."

Jim tightened his grip on Blair and shook him.

"What?!!!"

"You remember our... your last vacation? It's been 1 year ago, when we went to Saint Sebastian's Monastery."

"Yeah, and we nearly got fried, Chief."

"Yes, I know... but... you need another vacation to relax, man."

"If my memory still works, Chief, I told you next time we go on vacation _I_ choose the destination."

"Yes, I remember that... but..."

"But?"

"But this time, it's different."

"Sure! And you think I'm going to believe you?"

"Please, Jim. Trust me."

Blair looked at Jim pleading, with those puppy eyes. Jim's heart melted. There was nothing in the world he could refuse Blair when the kid looked at him like that. Jim laughed, loosened his grip on Blair's shoulders and messed with Blair's hair.

"So, Phileas Fogg, where're we going this time, huh? Doctor Moreau's Island?"

"Very funny, Passpartout. No, this time we're going to Machu Pichu."

"You kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Chief, you said you wanted me to relax?!"

"I meant... think 'bout something else than your job, man."

"Do you think I'm gonna relax, walking 2 days in the bush, trying not to lose you or not getting you eaten by some tigers?!!!".

Blair blushed.

"Look, man, I can find my way in the jungle."

"Yeah... 40 miles in the wrong direction, I remember that."

Jim started to laugh. Blair looked at him once again with his sad puppy eyes.

"Jiiiiiim, pleeeeease."

"Okay, Lassie. When are we leaving?"

"Promise you won't kill me, man."

"Blair?"

"Promise."

"Blair!"

"Promise!"

Jim tried to sound menacing...

"BLAIR! I promise I'm gonna kill you if you don't answer me... now!"

"Okay, okay... fourhours," mumbled Blair quickly.

"Could you repeat?"

"Four hours..."

And Blair rushed in his bedroom, leaving Jim stunned in the living room. Jim stood up, went to Blair's bedroom and knocked on the red curtain-covered door.

"Sandburg?"

No answer... Jim tried once again.

"Sandburg?"

A soft, shaking voice could be heard.

"There's nobody."

Jim smiled and shook his head.

"Sandburg, open the door please."

There was no anger in Jim's voice. As nothing moved, he asked once again.

"Chief, please, open the door."

Blair opened the door slightly and peeked his nose out.

"Where's your gun?"

Jim rose an eyebrow, wandering what the hell was going on in this angelic head. He tried to understand Blair's question but gave up.

"Still in my back holster, why?"

The door closed and Blair's muttered voice could be heard.

"I'm not getting out till you have your gun, man."

Jim finally understood and couldn't stop laughing. The kid was so childish sometimes... no wonder he kept calling him *kid*.

"Look Blair, I swear to you that I'm not going to shoot you."

"Nah... probably beat me to death with it."

Jim started to laugh again, his belly was hurting now. He took a menacing tone and tried to hide the smile in his voice.

"Blair, I'm losing patience here, I count to 3 then I'm going to kick this damn door."

Blair still didn't move.

"One!"

Nothing.

"Two!"

Nothing.

"THREE!"

Jim lifted his right foot in the air, and just when he was about to kick the door, Blair opened it. Jim put his foot back on the ground.

"Thanks, Chief."

"Yeah, I couldn't afford a new door... this vacation cost me all I had."

Jim felt his heart drop into his shoes.

"Oh, Chief... Blair, look, I'm really touched by what you did, I mean it. But why didn't you tell it to me sooner?"

Blair looked at his shoes like if mushrooms had suddenly grown on them.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it is. And believe me, I appreciate it. But we'll never have enough time to finish packing."

Blair looked up at Jim with a smile that could melt an iceberg, rubbed his hand on his head then pushed back a strand of wild long curly hair behind his ear.

"Uh... that's why I was pacing around, man. I've finished packing all the stuff. I did it while you're still at work. I was nervous 'cause I was trying to remember if I had everything packed..."

Jim was looking at his Guide who had run into a wild monologue of explanations... Blair was so excited that his hands were flying in the air, reinforcing every word that was coming out of those sensual lips...WOW! Jim shook his head. _//Sensual lips?!... What the hell are you thinking Ellison? Don't go there!//_... Then he looked at Blair, still speaking about what he had put in their bags. His Guide was like a nuclear reactor... so joyful, so excited, so happy, so attractive... Jim closed his eyes but opened them quickly when he felt something warm on his chest and only caught the last words of what Blair was saying...

"You're gonna like it, man."

Jim looked into the big ocean blue eyes which were staring at him as if he was a god, then his gaze fell to his own chest where he could still feel something burning his skin through his T-shirt... Blair's hands... Blair's hands were both lying flat on his chest... the sight and the feel of those burning hands on his chest sent shivers through his whole body, ending in his cock. Jim shifted uncomfortably as his trousers began to feel too small.

Jim was starting to zone out on the feel of Blair's hands when he heard his name whispered like a prayer.

"Jim? Jim! JIM!... Jim, man, look at me. Jim! Listen to my voice... Jim, come on. Come on, buddy."

Jim blinked a few times, shook his head, breathed deeply and regretted it immediately... he was filled with his Guide's smell, a mix of herbal shampoo, woody deodorant, spicy cologne, musk and Blair's own scent... so many aphrodisiac fragrances that his head began to swirl... it excited him even more and his cock throbbed in his pants.

Suddenly, he was aware of the lack of heat on his chest, but this heat came back immediately on his face. Blair was holding Jim's face with both hands. Their lips were so close that every breath Blair exhaled felt like pure silk on Jim's lips.

Jim came back to the reality. He closed his hands around Blair's and took them off his face, but didn't let them go.

"Jim, you okay?"

Blair was really worried. Jim cleared his throat.

"Mm-mm... uh... yeah... I-I-I'm fine."

"You were zoning out, man."

"Yes, I know. But I'm fine now, thanks."

Blair sighed in relief and smiled.

"So, you're really happy to go on this vacation?"

"Yes, Chief. Look... uh... I'm gonna take a shower, then we're outta here."

Blair's heartbeat sped up.

"Great. Great. Fantastic."

Jim released Blair's hands and headed to the bathroom, thinking... _//I'm gonna take a cold shower... a really cold shower.//_

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Jim stripped down and entered the shower. He was hard, just by the touch of Blair's hands on his chest and face. He opened the water and let the hot water run along his back. Finally, he wasn't in the mood for a cold shower. He felt his muscles starting to relax... except for one particular muscle.

Jim laid his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He touched his lips with his fingertips, thinking of the feel of Blair's lips on his... those gorgeous lips must be so soft, so hot, so sweet, so good... Jim moaned.

Then, he allowed his fingers to trail along his muscular neck, tracing the path he wished Blair's hungry lips and tongue would follow. Jim caressed his collarbone with the fingers of his left hand while his right hand was brushing lightly around his belly button, circling it.

He slid his fingers lower on his broad chest, brushed a nipple and groaned, biting his lips to mutter the sound. His other hand was now on his belly, sliding further down slowly. Jim pinched his nipple and played with it till it was hard and began to hurt.

He took his cock in his hand and started to pump, slowly first, then quickened the rhythm. In his mind, he could feel the heat of Blair's hand... it was Blair's hand on his cock, pumping it again and again, faster and faster. Jim felt the pressure building in his balls. He slid his left hand between his thighs and began to massage his balls, while his right hand was still pumping his cock. He brushed his thumb a few times along the slit on the head of his cock, and the painful pleasure send him over the edge.

Jim bit his lips and a low bestial growl escaped deep from his throat.

"Urgggghhhh... mmmmph..."

He came in long, wild pulses, shooting his hot juices over his hand and chest. His body was shaking and convulsing, his hips thrusting frantically. He was moaning and moaning, spiraling into the pleasure of his climax.

Jim laid his head back against the wall and waited a few minutes for his breathing to come back to the normal. Then, he soaped and went out of the shower. He took one towel to dry himself and when he started to towel his face, he smelled Blair's scent on it. The kid had probably taken a shower a few hours ago and his scent was still strong in the towel. 

Jim closed his eyes and breathed deeply... he could never have enough of this scent, it was like a drug.

Jim shook his head, tried to get his mind clear, finished toweling and put some clothes on. When he had finished, he took a deep breath and went out of the bathroom.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Blair was waiting, sitting on the couch, with a few bags next to him. When Jim emerged from the bathroom, Blair looked at him with a shining smile. Jim's heart started to thunder in his chest... he stayed like that for a few seconds, just staring at this Adonis smiling at him. Then, he tried to steady his voice and repeated a sentence Blair had told him the second morning after he moved in, it was almost 2 years ago, but Jim could still hear the soft words coming out of his Guide's lips.

"I'm all yours, little buddy."

If only Blair knew the meaning of those simple words... Jim was Blair's, with all his heart, body and soul. Blair was the other half of his soul, the missing pieces Jim had searched for his entire life. Jim had been in love with Blair for so long now, that he couldn't imagine his life without him. Hell, he couldn't even *remember* how life was before Blair appeared... Well, yes, he could remember... empty, empty and empty.

He was so in love with Blair that it freaked him out. He had never felt that for someone before, not even for Carolyn. With Blair, Jim felt like a teenager. He couldn't stop thinking about Blair. Lately, he couldn't eat, think or sleep anymore. When Blair had his classes and wasn't with him, Jim was going crazy. Every time he saw Blair with a girl, it hurt him like hell and he felt like he was going to die.

Fortunately, Blair didn't seem to date so many girls as he pretended to do, and, for Jim's sake, it never lasted long... in fact, Jim was sure that Sandburg's relationship with those girls were simply platonic... like if Blair was going out with some girls just to pretend that... well... that he was going out with someone... and, once it became too serious, Blair just let it drop... like he didn't want to get involved... or go further into the relationship.

Jim tried to make a mental list of Blair's girlfriends... Christine Hong, Maya Carasco _//thanks to *him*//_ , Samantha and Molly... those were the ones Jim had met... the others were just names Blair referred to, but Jim had never met them or even smelled them on Blair... like they didn't exist... _//Okay, Ellison, now, you're getting really unhinged.//_

Jim hadn't realized he had zoned out one more time until he felt Blair's hands on his shoulders, shaking him slowly, and heard this beloved voice calling him out.

"Jim! C'mon, man. Follow my voice. Come back for me, buddy."

Jim was so lost in his thoughts that he heard *baby* instead of *buddy*... it snapped him back to the reality and he gasped.

"God, Chief."

Blair looked into Jim's eyes, like if he was searching for his soul.

"Jim, you really got me worried here. It's the second time in less than 30 minutes that you zoned out. What's wrong, man?"

Jim could hear Blair's heartbeat pounding in his chest. The kid was really worried.

"I don't know."

"Is something bothering you, man? Do you need or want something?"

__

//Yeah! *YOU*//... Jim wanted to say. But instead, he just whispered...

"Please, Chief, take me outta here."

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

They took the bags and headed to Jim's truck. The drive to the airport was animated by Blair tourist comments while he kept staring at Jim, studying him to be sure he was okay.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Chief?"

"Like what?"

"You know perfectly well like what. As if I had something in the middle of my face."

"Except for your nose, Jim, I don't see anything in the middle of your face."

"Very funny, Chief. Now, answer me."

"What was the question again?" said Blair, teasing.

Jim gave him a cold glance then looked back at the road.

"Okay. You win. I wanted to be sure you won't zone out again, man. There you go. Satisfied?"

"Yep, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jim glanced once again at Blair who was smiling and smiled back, then returned his concentration to his driving.

"So?"

"So... what, Jim?"

"Tell me what does _Machu Pichu_ mean?"

"It means _Old Peak_ in Quechua language."

"Aaaah."

"Yep."

"And, what is it? Some kind of Mountain?"

Jim perfectly knew what Machu Pichu was, but he wanted to hear Blair, the sound of his voice was so bewitching.

"Machu Pichu is a UNESCO World Heritage Site, you know, Jim."

"Really?"

"Yes, and the ruins of Machu Pichu are one of the most beautiful and enigmatic ancient sites in the world."

"Enigmatic, huh?"

"Yes. Legends and myths indicate that Machu Pichu was revered as a sacred place from a far earlier time. But nobody has never found out what it really was."

"I thought it was just a city on the top of some kind of Mountain."

"Well, yes, the Inca actually turned the site into a small city. It's invisible from below, completely self-contained, surrounded by agricultural terraces sufficient to feed the population, and is watered by natural springs."

"So, you see, it can be just an Inca city, with no mystic things."

"Nope. Machu Pichu seems to have been utilized by the Inca as a secret ceremonial city."

"'Course... What was I thinking?"

Jim started to laugh, glanced at Blair and nudged him. He crossed a red light and quickly stared at the road again when he saw Blair's frightened gaze and heard the horns.

"Aw, man! Watch the road!" shouted Blair.

"Yes, mum," cracked Jim.

Blair started his explanations again.

"You know, Jim, the ruins have palaces, baths, temples, storage rooms and some 150 houses, all in a remarkable state of preservation. These structures are wonders of architecture and aestheticism. Most of the blocks used for the constructions weigh 50 tons or more. They're sculpted so precisely and fitted together so perfectly, that even if no mortar was used, you wouldn't been able to insert even the thinnest knife blade between them."

"Greeeeeat. When are we moving in?" teased Jim.

"Hey, look, man, _you_ asked me to tell you about Machu Pichu, so if you don't wanna hear what I have to say, don't ask."

"Sorry, Chief. I didn't mean to seem bored. I was jut kidding 'cause you sound like a travel guide."

Blair laughed and shook his head.

"Well, in fact, you're right."

"Meaning what?"

"It comes from a travel book... or rather from a Travel Agent."

Blair blushed and looked at his knees.

"Travel Agent, huh? What kind of Travel Agent, Chief?"

"A... a-a-an ex girlfriend."

Jim felt like a knife had sliced his heart in two. He clenched his hands on the steering wheel and the muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Ex girlfriend?"

"Yes, it was 4 years ago. Now, she has a degree in tourism and when I told her we wanted to go to Machu Pichu, she loaned me some of her books to help me to plan our trip."

"So, you prepared the trip with her?"

Jim felt the jealousy overtake him and was hurting that Blair had prepared this trip with an ex girlfriend. He had thought Blair had done it just for him.

"NO! Oh, God, no."

Jim looked at Blair, stunned by his answer.

"Why? I don't understand, Chief?"

"Oh, Jim... This... this girl is great, but..."

"But?"

"But she's madly in love with me, man, and when we were dating, I thought she was going to ask me to marry her!"

Blair was frightened and Jim couldn't help but feel relaxed. A heavy weight lifted from his heart and he smiled.

"And you didn't want to marry her?

"'Course not. I told you, she's great but she's the kind of girl who's always on your back. You can't make a move. She was always asking me where I'd been, who with, and so on. Besides, I wasn't in love with her."

"So, why did you go out with her?"

"Jim, for a cop, and a man, you can be so dumb sometimes. She's really good looking, she was in love with me, I was single, she almost jumped me, so... make the deduction."

"You needed to have a good time?"

"Yep."

"You're unbelievable Sandburg."

"I know. When we broke up, I also broke her heart. I thought she would never forgive me."

"And she had a point."

"Yes... Anyway, when she saw me at the Agency, I though she was going to jump on me and do me on the floor."

Blair blushed a vivid red.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeaaaaah, man. You don't know her. She wants me in the worst way."

"So, what did you do?"

"I told her I missed her, I wanted to see her again... and I asked her if she had some books about Machu Pichu."

"Really romantic, Romeo."

"Hey, what did you want me to do?"

"I don't know Einstein... maybe just ask her for the books or go to another Travel Agency."

"Yeah, I hadn't thought about it."

Jim couldn't believe his hears, the kid sounded so innocent.

"So, she gave you the books and what did you say?"

"I told her I was going to call her when we return."

"And will you?"

Jim felt his heart accelerate and prayed for Blair to say *no*.

"No! What are you thinking?! I don't even have her phone number, and even if I had, I'd never call her... I don't wanna be married in less than 2 weeks, man."

Blair was really scared and serious and Jim was relieved.

"So, you used her?"

"Asked her for some help."

"Used her."

"Asked for some advice."

"Used her."

"Borrowed some books."

"Used her!"

"Used her!"

"Thanks"

Jim smiled and was really happy that Blair didn't feel something anymore for that girl.

"Uh, Chief?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"Next time we go on vacation..."

"Yes?"

"Be sure not to go into her Agency."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't wanna be send to Tuktoyaktuk."

"Where?" asked Blair stunned.

"Northwest Territories... She could send us both there to freeze us... 'specially you."

And they both started to laugh helplessly.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

They finally arrived at the airport, still laughing. Jim took care of the tickets while Blair checked the luggage. They waited for the plane and boarded... It took them 9 hours to reach Cusco. When they arrived at the airport in Cusco, they took a cab for their hotel. It was late at night and they were exhausted. They checked in and went straight to their bedroom.

While Jim was showering, Blair ordered something to eat and started to unpack what they needed for the night... When Jim emerged from the bathroom, Blair went in next while Jim finished unpacking. By the time Blair went out of the bathroom, their meal had arrived... it was a typical Peruvian meal: Papa a la Huancaina y Arroz Chaufa.

They ate in silence, neither Jim or Blair could believe they still were wide awake. They finally went to bed and fell asleep almost before hitting their beds.

They slept the whole night without waking up... They woke up very early though, used the bathroom, prepared their backpacks for the following days and went down to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. They checked out of their room, put their bags in the safe at the hotel and just took their backpacks.

The trip could began... 

They decided to reach Llulluchapampa and spend the night there, by the riverside. They started their walk, following the Urubamba River. Stopping to eat and enjoy a little free time... Then, later going through a cloud-immersed Andean forest to finally reach a peaceful area near the Llulluchapampa camp.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

They set the tent, unpacked their bedrolls and prepared to settle down for the night. They undressed down to their T-shirt and boxers. Jim slid into his bedroll and Blair into his own.

"Jim?"

"Yes, Chief?"

"How'd you find the trip today?"

"Great, the river's superb."

"You know, the Urubamba river is one of the most beautiful in Peru, and following it to the camp was really peaceful and relaxing."

Jim started to laughed helplessly.

"Yes, except for the time you wanted to bath and ended with bloodsuckers in your underwear. Did your mother never tell you not to bath in the Peruvian rivers... 'specially the one infested with leeches?"

Blair blushed.

"That's not funny, man. These creatures are really hard to take off, if you know what I mean. I had one on my... well, you know... and it was sucking and sucking... God, I couldn't take it off. I had to burn it, man! Burn it! It's really painful... especially _there_!"

Jim's laugher stopped dead in his throat and it suddenly started to feel very hot in the small tent. He cleared his throat and tried to steady his voice.

"Mm-mm... uh... w-why didn't you tell me when you took off the other ones, Chief?"

Blair blushed even more vividly.

"What did you want me to say, man? Hey, Jim, I had to fry my cock 'cause there's a bloodsucker giving me a blowjob?"

"Ouch... That... t-that... must be painful, Chief."

"Oooooooh yeah... I can assure you that I'm not gonna see her again, man. It's over between us." 

They both started to laugh and couldn't stop, tears were running off their eyes. When they finally caught their breath, Jim became the Blessed Protector again.

"Uh, Chief?"

"Yes?"

"Did you put some cream on it?"

Blair raised an eyebrow, questioning.

"Put some cream on what?"

"You know... on your.. well... uh..."

"Oh!... Uh, no."

"Why?"

"Jim!"

"Look, Chief, you said it's painful."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you have to do something about it."

Blair was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Like what?"

"Told you, put some cream on it."

"I don't have any cream."

"Well, take mine."

Now, Blair felt uncomfortable and incredibly horny.

"I-I-I... I won't use your shaving cream man."

Jim bit his lips and repressed a laugh.

"Not my shaving cream, you moron, my hand cream."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Uh... you sure it's necessary?"

"Blair, if you don't wanna scratch yourself the entire day tomorrow, yes, it is. And you should have told me sooner."

"Sorry man, but it's kinda embarrassing."

"Chief, we're both men and we're friends, you don't have to be embarrassed with me."

"Yes, I know, but..."

Jim took a deep breath and tried not to picture what he was about to say.

"No but's... Now, take the damn cream in my pack and put some on your cock."

Blair's mouth fell open but he didn't say anything. Jim couldn't believe what he had just said. He couldn't help himself, his cock throbbed in his boxers.

Blair caught Jim's pack behind him, searched for the cream and took the tube. Then, he realized that if he tried to touch his cock, he was going to come within the next few minutes. He stood up and put his shoes on.

"Jim, I... uh... I need to pee... I... I'm gonna go out for a walk and I'll put the cream."

"Have a great time."

The words were out of Jim's mouth before he could stop them. Blair nearly came in his pants right there and then. He rushed outside without looking back at Jim. 

Jim lay back on his bedroll and rubbed his hand on his face. His heart was thundering in his chest, his head was spiraling and all he could think about was... _//The kid's got an hard on... Oh Jesus.//_... He had noticed that Blair had started to get excited when he had told him to put some cream on his cock but had tried to ignore it, which was impossible, until the scent of pre-cum had hit his nostrils like a semitrailer and Blair had rushed out the tent as red as a Mountie's Red Serge. 

Now, Jim was completely hard too and there was no way he was going to take care of himself in the tent. So, he listened to where Blair had headed, left the tent, and headed in the opposite direction.

Blair leaned against a tree, he was hard and so close. He was sure Jim had noticed his arousal and was worried about his reaction, even if he was sure Jim would never say anything... But Blair couldn't help himself. Just hearing Jim talking about his cock had made him hard, and when Jim had told him to have a great time, he had nearly come in his boxers. Blair knew that he would not been able to hide his feelings for Jim much longer. If only he could tell Jim how he felt, tell him how much he loved him, wanted him and needed him.

He had fallen in love with Jim the day they had met. When Blair had entered the hospital room and had seen Jim, his heart had nearly exploded. He was sure that Jim was never going to show at his office, but when he had seen him, he had known... he had known that he had found what he had been searching for... knew that he had found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Blair had never felt anything for a guy before, had never been with a guy before... but when he had met Jim, he had just known that *he* was the one for him, no matter that Jim was a man... his heart just knew it... And now, now it was starting to make him crazy. He couldn't stop thinking about Jim. Hell, just to be near Jim gave him a hard on.

Blair pushed his boxers down his knees, put some cream on his hand and started to stroke himself slowly. He closed his eyes and thought about Jim's body... his broad shoulders, strong arms, small hips, firm ass, strong thighs... he quickened the rhythm... Blair remembered the time he had seen Jim naked on the rig. He had been careful to stay outside of the bathroom, turning his back to Jim, but Jim had other plans... He had stepped out of the bathroom, completely naked and damp and had finished toweling just next to him. Blair had peeked at Jim's cock for a brief moment then had focussed his gaze back on Jim's face. But he had never had such a hard time trying to control himself and not jump on Jim and fuck him helplessly.

Blair slid his thumb on the head of his cock and moaned. He bit his lips and pumped himself frantically... it was painful because of the bloodsucker but he didn't care. He focussed his mind back on that day, on the rig... Jim finishing toweling himself, standing close to him naked, then, securing the towel around his waist. He was grateful that this woman had come in, even if she had a gun, because he was sure now, that he would never have been able to control himself... he remembered when the girl had given Jim the clothes and Jim had loosened the towel, keeping it in front of him to hide his manhood. But then, that girl had insisted for Jim to put the clothes on and Jim had given Blair the towel with such a grin on his face and such a look... his cock was so beautiful, so long, so strong sooooo... Blair bit his lips, threw his head back, moaned and came, shooting his hot milky juices on his hand, shaking and trembling helplessly.

"Ahhhhhhh... mmmmphhhhh...."

He lay like that for a few minutes, waiting for his breathing to calm down, then, he cleaned himself and put some more cream on his now very painful penis, trying to cover the scent of his semen, wishing Jim wouldn't notice... _//But who was he trying to fool?//_

Jim put his left hand against the tree and slid his right hand into his boxers. He stroke himself slowly a few times then freed his erection, pushing his boxers mid-thigh. He let his head fall forward, leaning his chin on his chest and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Blair putting the cream on his penis. He could see Blair's hand covered with cream going up and down his shaft, white cream all over his cock, his hand sliding easily thanks to the cream.

Jim started to thrust into his own hand, his hips moving slowly... He thought about Blair's cream-covered penis sliding into him, feeling him, pushing in and out off his body, fucking him like if there was no tomorrow.

He concentrated on his fantasy... on Blair thrusting so hard, as if he wanted to bury himself into Jim forever. He could see his Guide's body, strong and sweaty... feel his warmth... he tried to picture Blair in the waves of pleasure, his lips parted, eyes half closed, head thrown back... his Adam's apple begging to be sucked and bitten, his brown nipples erect, waiting for Jim's mouth.

Jim slid one fingertip along the slit on the head of his cock, collect the pre-cum which was leaking and bring the sticky digit to his mouth. Jim licked it, tasting himself. He started his stroking again, wandering how Blair tasted... he pumped faster and harder. His breathing was harsh and he was groaning with each stoke. 

Jim bring his hands to his mouth again and licked his fingers, wetting them with his saliva. Then, he closed the wet fingers around his cock, slide slowly up and caressed the head, playing with one fingertip along the slit. The painful pleasure shot shivers through his entire body and he had to catch himself harder against the tree with his left hand to avoid falling.

He couldn't hold on anymore, he needed desperately to come. He slid his hand between his thighs, closed his fingers around his balls, massaged them hard a few times. Then, he grabbed his cock and pumped harder and harder, faster and faster. The smell of his pre-cum reminded him the taste of himself and he wandered once again how would Blair taste, how it would be to take Blair's penis in his mouth, lick it and suck it till Blair come screaming his name... The thought of Blair's cock shooting his milky juices into his mouth sent him over the edge.

Jim buried his face into his left arm which was supporting him, bit his biceps to mutter his moan and came, his body shaking, spreading his seed on his hand and on the tree.

"Mmmmrggggg... uhhh Blair..."

He lay like that a few minutes, head buried in his left arm. Then he cleaned himself and put his boxers on. He returned to the tent quickly before Blair came back. Jim looked at their sleeping bags, opened them and zipped them together. Then he slid into the now sleeping bag for two.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Jim heard the familiar heartbeat, Blair was coming back. The tent opened and brown curly hair peeked inside, followed by the rest of this bewitching little piece of pure wonder which was Blair Sandburg.

"Hiya."

"Hiya, Chief."

"Hey man, you zipped the bags together?"

"Yeah. Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all."

"I think it'll be more comfortable," lied Jim... all he wanted was to be near Blair, even if it was suicidal.

"Yeah, good idea," lied Blair... to be so close to Jim....it would be pure torture not to throw himself on him.

"Hey, Chief, you took care of it?"

Blair stopped dead, on all fours, feet still outside the tent, the rest of him inside.

"Huh?"

"Did you take care of it?"

"Take care of what?"

Blair still didn't move. Jim regretted having asked.

"Chief, do you want me to draw it?"

Then it hit Blair... take care of 'it'... not take care of *it*...

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, man. It's just that I can't thing straight, I'm drained."

Blair bit his tongue... _//What the hell are you doing Sandburg? Haven't you embarrassed yourself enough for one day?!//_

"So am I, Chief. Now, let's get some sleep."

"Ooooo-kay, man."

Jim watched as Blair, still on all fours, put the tube in his bag, kicked off his shoes, slid into the bedroll and lay back.

"Zip it, Chief."

"Jim, I didn't say anything!"

"The bedroll, Blair, the bedroll."

"Oh."

Blair reached out to zip the sleeping bag, but his hands were shaking so hard he couldn't do it.

"Shit."

"What's wrong, Chief?"

"This damn zipper... can't zip it up."

"That's not complicated," cracked Jim.

"Very funny, man. I know how to zip a bedroll... Mister Jungle-Jim-I-sleep-on-a-fuckin'-branch!... It's my hands that are shaking."

"Why?"

"Ask 'em!" snapped Blair, still fighting with the zipper.

Then he gave up.

"ARGGGGGG!!!!"

Blair lay back, put his shaking hands on his face, rubbed his eyes, then pointed a menacing finger to the zipper, and started to talk to the bedroll.

"Okay, you won. Stay open if you want. Stupid thing."

Jim couldn't help himself and cracked laughing again.

"Oh, Chief, the altitude is causing you major brain damage. You're talking to a zipper."

"Fuck you, man."

"Any time, baby."

Jim's words had come out before his brain could stop them. Blair gasped and swallowed hard. Then he chose to turn their last comments into a joke or he was going to do what Jim had proposed... he always did what Jim said. So, he went for the joke and started to laugh.

"Oooooh you! You're as brain damaged as I am."

Then he turned on his side, facing away from Jim and mumbled.

"Well, then, I guess I'm just gonna leave this damn thing open and go to sleep."

"Nuh, uh," protested Jim.

"Nuh, uh... what?"

"If you let the bedroll open, you'll end up with another lizard in your underwear."

"A... lizard... in my underwear?!... What are you talking about? Are you making a move on me, man?"

Jim knew they were still joking, even if he wanted this to be for real.

"Oh no, baby, my lizard's already inside the bedroll... I was talking about the kind of lizard you caught when you jumped out of that plane."

"Oh," said Blair brightly, like it was the most intelligent thing to say.

"Well, then, Jim, why don't you zip the bedroll yourself?"

"'Kay."

And before Blair realized what Jim was doing, Jim was leaning over him, trying to zip the bedroll. Blair watched Jim's neck which was only a few inches away from his lips. He took a deep breath and filled his lungs with Jim's smell... pure male, strong, spicy, musky, salty, sweaty... Blair's mouth went dry. Then he felt Jim lying on him, pinning him against the ground.

"HEY! Man, you're crushing me."

"Sorry, Chief, ain't much room left when it's zipped up."

And Jim leaned back on his side of the bedroll. Blair leaned back too and tried to repress the shivers of pleasure going trough his body.

"G'night, Chief."

"Night, Jim."

They lay like that for a few minutes. Jim was trying to clear his mind from the sensation of Blair against him. He had turned down his senses of smell and touch. He couldn't take the risk to smell Blair and get excited again or let Blair's heat invade his body or he was going to spontaneously combust.

Blair couldn't shake the feel of Jim on him from his mind. He wanted to feel him again... his strong, muscular, warm body... Suddenly Blair had an epiphany.

"Jim?"

"Huh?"

"You're asleep?"

"Yes."

A few minutes passed.

"Jim?"

"Huh?"

"You're asleep?"

"Trying."

More minutes passed.

"Jim?"

"Sandburg, if you ask me one more time if I'm asleep, I'm gonna kick your ass out off the tent so hard that you'll end up back in Cusco."

Okay, maybe Blair had chosen a wrong moment to have an epiphany, but he was sure Jim was teasing him and wasn't really thinking what he had just said... well, he hoped.

Jim couldn't wait any longer. Blair was driving him crazy in every sense of the word.

"Look Chief, I can hear you thinking. So, spit it out! What's going on in that little head of yours?"

"I'm cold."

It was the last thing Jim had expected... it was burning hot, both inside and outside the tent, without counting inside his body... and the kid was *cold*.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No, man, I'm really cold."

Of course Blair wasn't cold at all, he was on fire, but when the idea hit him, he had expected Jim to do something... But hell, he wasn't prepared for Jim's answer.

"C'mon here," and Jim lifted the bedroll to invite Blair to come closer.

Blair was stunned, his mouth fell wide open and he didn't move.

"Oh, c'mon, Chief. Are you cold or not? I'm not gonna bite you."

"It wouldn't bother me." Blair bit his lips, blushed and looked down. "Did I say that out loud?"

"I guess," answered Jim, his voice a little higher than usually, then he cleared his throat. "M-mm... C'mon Chief. Just get your butt over here and try to sleep. We have to walk the whole day tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Hey, it's you who planned the trip, you know it better than I do."

"I mean... 'bout me getting closer..."

"'Course I am."

Blair cuddled up against Jim, resting his head on Jim's arm... _//Cold! My ass! Chief, you're burning me. I'm sure we're gonna set the tent on fire.//_... thought Jim. But he didn't care... He closed his eyes and listened to Blair's heartbeat. It was slowing, the kid was sliding into sleep. After a few minutes, Blair's heartbeat was peaceful and he was completely asleep.

Jim sighed, took a deep breath and... Shit!... He was assaulted by Blair's scent. He had dialed his senses down but Blair was too close. He was immediately filled with the so familiar smell... herbal shampoo, woody deodorant, spicy cologne, musk, sweat, Blair's own scent and something else, sweet... oh yeah... Jim's hand cream Blair used on his...

__

//Oh no, Ellison, don't event think about it!//... But it was too late. Blair was in his arms, he could feel his body, his warmth, his breath against his skin, the tremors in his Guide's body and Jim's cream mixed with Blair's own intimate scent... it was like an aphrodisiac... Jim felt his cock harden again. He breathed one more time... there was something else, something bitter-sweet, like... like... like semen.

Oh God! Why the hell hadn't he noticed this sooner?... Jim was fully erect now and was afraid to move and wake Blair. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep... but there was no chance with such an hard on. Jim tried to concentrate on Blair's scent... at the stage he'd reached, it was the best that he could do... So, Jim focused on Blair's scent and tried to isolate Blair's semen. He found it and groaned when the erotic smell flooded him.

Blair shifted and cuddled up closer. Jim breathed again and opened his eyes in shock... the scent of Blair's semen... it wasn't only an old one... the kid was aroused.

Jim moaned again and Blair moved in closer, sliding one leg between Jim's, forcing them slowly apart. Jim opened his mouth wide when he felt Blair's erection against his thigh and he thrust his hips upward when Blair's thigh brushed against his own rock hard cock, groaning deep in his throat.

Blair was still deeply asleep, but apparently in the middle of an erotic dream... he pushed himself up a little more and gave Jim's neck a butterfly kiss. Jim tightened his arms around Blair and this time, Blair pressed his lips harder against his skin. He started to kiss Jim's neck, slowly at first, then he became hungry. His tongue slid between his lips and he licked Jim's skin, tasting it, and began to suck helplessly.

Jim was lost, Blair's kisses were driving him crazy. Then it got worse... Blair started to thrust slowly, sliding his erection along Jim's thigh... Jim was assaulted by all the sensations... Blair's thigh moving and pressing against his now painful cock, his Guide's rock hard penis sliding and thrusting against him and his neck being licked, sucked, kissed, bitten, devoured by Blair's hungry, hot, wet mouth, silky lips and burning tongue.

Too much... it was too much...

Jim was close, he could feel the pressure building in his balls. Suddenly Blair bit Jim's neck and thrust hard against his thigh, moaned and came in his sleep... 

"Mmmmph... Jiiim..."

The strong, compact body in Jim's arms jerked and thrust a few more times against his thigh then relaxed and went still, lying heavy and burning against him.

Blair's orgasm and the way he had called Jim's name when he had come, sent him over the edge. Jim climaxed, biting his bottom lip so hard to muffle his groan he was sure he would bleed.

"Urrrggghhh... Blair..."

Blair shifted in his sleep, drawing Jim closer, but didn't wake up.

Jim could feel the wetness and stickiness against and between his thighs... He briefly wondered how to deal with it in the morning, then fell asleep.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Jim woke up slowly, he couldn't remember where he was. Something hot, soft, alive was lying on his chest. He blinked a few times and remembered everything...

He was in Peru, in a tent, with Blair Sandburg... his partner, his Guide, the man he loved more than anything in the world, more than his own life... lying against him, head on his shoulder, arm across his chest and a leg nestled between his own. Jim remembered the events of last night, their love making, if he could call it that... the way Blair had moaned his name when he had come, in his sleep... how good he felt when *he* had come and how Blair's kisses had driven him crazy.

Jim was aware of an uncomfortable sensation between his thighs... dried semen. He needed to clean himself before Blair woke up. He opened the sleeping bag on his side, and carefully slid out, replacing Blair's head and arm lovingly in the bedroll and zipped it back up. Blair sighed and shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up.

He stepped out of the tent with his bag and went to the river. A quick look to check if there weren't any bloodsuckers and Jim stripped down. He washed, put some fresh clothes on and turned back to the camp. He put some water to boil for coffee and was taking jerky out of his bag when he heard Blair moving, waking up.

Blair woke up, feeling the unpleasurable sensation in his boxers. He didn't remember having had a wet dream... but the evidence was there. He peeked his nose out of the tent and saw Jim sitting on a rock. Jim looked up at him. A big smile appeared on Blair's face and Jim smiled back.

"Hiya, Chief."

"Morning, Jim."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep, much better than on a fucking branch."

Blair blushed, remembering his words last night.

"Sorry, man. I guess I was a little angry at that zipper."

"Just... a little," smiled Jim.

And they started to laugh. Blair went back in the tent, took his backpack and stepped outside.

"I made some breakfast, Chief. You hungry?"

"Starving. What's on the menu?"

"Jerky."

"And?"

"Jerky?"

"I think I'll go for the... um... let me think... for the jerky."

"Very good choice."

Jim took some jerky and gave it to Blair with a cup of coffee.

"Mister Sandburg's breakfast is served."

"Thank you kindly... James."

At his full name, Jim looked at Blair and raised an eyebrow... they both started to laugh again.

"I think I'm gonna get clean up before breakfast."

Blair put the coffee and the jerky down, took his backpack and stood up.

"Where's the bathroom, man? I hope they got hot water in this palace."

"Over there, Chief."

Jim pointed to the river.

"I checked earlier... there's no bloodsuckers... you're safe."

"Very funny, Jim. But if I find one... I'll put it in your pants and we'll see if you still laughing," cracked Blair. And he headed to the river.

Jim didn't want to stay outside while Blair was washing. He was sure he would be unable to control himself and didn't want to use his senses to watch Blair... He didn't even want to think about it. There was no way he has was going to have an hard on now, even he if already was half erect since he heard Blair waking up. He chose to concentrate on something else than his beloved Guide and thought about something to do... packing... Yeah, packing would be fine if he dialed down his sense of smell...

So, Jim went inside the tent and unzip the bedrolls. He rolled them and packed them. He put the bags outside the tent and started to disentangle it. Blair came back, freshly soaped and in clean clothes.

"Hey, man. What're you doing?"

"Packing."

"I see that, but why now?"

"I started while you're getting clean up. Now, we can have breakfast."

Blair's heart fell into his shoes and he could feel his cheeks reddening.

"You waited for me?"

"Yep."

Even if breakfast consisted of a piece of jerky and a cup of coffee, Blair was overwhelmed by Jim's attention. He smiled and sat. Jim did the same and they started to eat.

Suddenly Blair stopped chewing his jerky, his mouth fell wide open and his eyes nearly jumped out of their orbits. Jim immediately saw Blair's stunned face and looked back at him, questioning.

"What?"

"Your neck... w-what happened to your neck, man?"

It was Jim's turn to be stunned.

"My... neck?"

"Yes, your neck."

"Chief, I don't know what you're talking about?"

Blair took his backpack, searched for something in it and found it... a mirror... He took it and gave it to Jim. Jim watched his neck and blushed a vivid red.

"So, what happened to your neck, Jim?"

Jim looked down to his coffee cup, the mirror still in his hand.

"I don't know," and he put the mirror into his own backpack.

"You don't know?!... My ass!!!... Yesterday, your skin was as clean as a baby's butt and now there's the biggest hickey I've ever seen. So, what the hell happened to your neck? Who did that?"

"You."

"M-me?... I... I... I didn't do anything."

Jim looked up at Blair who was chewing his bottom lip. Blair stoop up and started to pace around.

"Jim, stop lying to me and tell me the truth."

"I told you the truth, Chief. _You_ did it to me."

"No... I... I... How?"

"Last night, you're sleeping and apparently having a wet dream... Next thing I know, you're sucking at my neck like that bloodsucker on your cock. Fortunately, I didn't have to burn you off. You let go and went back to sleep."

Jim's attempts to joke didn't work or relax Blair.

"W-why didn't you wake me up?"

Jim was trapped. What could he say?

"I... I don't know. I guess I didn't know what to do..."

"Wake me up!... Jim, I ki... I bit you last night... and by the look of it... hard."

"Uh, no, not really. Besides, it only lasted a couple of minutes and then, you went back to sleep like a baby."

"Minutes?!!!"

"Minutes... seconds... I didn't looked at my watch, Chief."

Blair relaxed a little then remembered the dried semen in his underwear. But he didn't ask... he didn't ask if he had done something else, because he knew Jim wouldn't lie to him. Jim was as embarrassed as he was, and he didn't want to make things worse.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I'm really sorry."

"No problem, Chief."

"Sure?"

"Sure... But next time, go easy with your teeth, they're pretty sharp you know."

"Okay, I'll be careful," then Blair realized what he had just said and bit his tongue. "Oh... no, man... I... I..."

"That's okay, Chief, forget about it. Finish your coffee and help me pack. Then, we'll go. We've got a long walk to do today."

Blair nodded, sat down and sipped his coffee, wishing he could bury himself into the ground. Jim stood up and turned around to disentangle the tent.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

They packed everything and started their walk, following an Inca Trail. After a few hours, they arrived at an ancient archaeological site covered by dense jungle overgrowth. Suddenly Jim heard a groan and stopped, listening to the jungle. 

"What's up, man? You heard something?"

"Yeah, a groan."

"What kind of groan?"

"A jaguar."

Blair opened his mouth wide.

"You mean..."

"Yes."

"You think it's your animal spirit?"

"I don't know, Chief. Maybe?"

"Did you feel his presence yesterday?"

"No."

Blair started to think, putting the pieces together.

"I think we weren't deep enough in the jungle, that's maybe why he only appears now..."

Jim was still looking through the trees and the ruins.

"Yeah, maybe... But Chief, we're on vacation... It's not like the last time when my senses went crazy."

"So, everything's okay with your senses."

It wasn't a question but an affirmation... or rather Blair thinking out loud... he was chewing his bottom lip as if it helped him concentrate.

"Jim, I don't think your animal spirit appears only when your senses are going crazy. I mean, he's part of you, it's who you are. You're in the jungle, man, your animal spirit's here too."

Jim finally looked at Blair.

"But I didn't see him, just heard him."

"We're not finished yet, Jim. I think he follows us to protect you but doesn't need to be seen now... just letting you know he's here."

"Chief, if the jaguar's here, there must be a reason."

"Yes, I know. But you don't have to think about it for the moment... I mean, he will come to you naturally, when he thinks it's a good time. Just let him come to you when _he_ wants, don't force him." 

"So you're saying I should ignore him."

"Yes... for now. If he wants to show you something, you'll find it soon enough, don't push him."

Jim took a last look around the ruins and into the jungle... nothing... he listened once again... nothing.

"He's gone, Chief."

"See."

They sat and ate. Blair talking about the ruins, the archeological site and the Incas. Jim listened to him, mesmerized by Blair's knowledge. The kid really knew and loved his job... After the lunch, they re-packed their stuff and started their walk again.

They arrived at Phuyupatamarca, the city above the clouds. There, they had a spectacular view of snowcapped Andean peaks. They wandered around a little, enjoying the sights and resumed their walk. They passed through the Inti Punku, the Quechua name from 'Gates of the Sun' and finally arrived to Machu Pichu.

They went to the Machu Pichu Pueblo Hotel, located on the edge of the ruins and took a room. They took a shower and came down for dinner. It was really late and they were tired. They decided to go to bed and rest to enjoy the ruins the next day... but they especially decided not to think about each other and take a risk on getting excited.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

They woke up early, showered, packed, checked out the room and finally entered the ruins. Blair went to a little store with old books about the site.

He had just planned the trip but hadn't planned the visits. He knew some of the stuff they could visit on Machu Pichu but not everything... So, he bought an historical local book. They went to a little cafe for breakfast, sat and ordered something to drink and eat.

"Hey, Chief, what'd you find?"

"An historical book about Machu Pichu and its legends," said Blair without lifting his eyes from what he was reading.

Jim looked at Blair, his hair was tied in a pony tail and he had his glasses on. He looked so serious and concentrated on his reading. He was chewing his breakfast without knowing what he was eating.

"I can't believe it."

"What?" mumbled Blair, still not looking at Jim.

"That, _you_ , Blair Sandburg, Mister I-know-everything-about-ancient-civilizations, doesn't know what to visit here," cracked Jim.

Blair lifted his head and took his glasses off.

"Hey, look man, I know what to visit here, okay?... I mean, I know what people usually visit. Machu Pichu is not one of my studies and, yes, you're right, I don't know every stone from that stuff. If you wanna do the usual guided tour for tourists, fine, we'll follow like sheep, but if you want something special, let me take a look at the book."

Blair was pointing his glasses to Jim, shaking his hand to punctuate each word.

"Easy, Chief, or you're gonna break your glasses or poke my eye out. I was just kidding. You know you'll always impress me with all that stuff."

Jim took Blair's wrist in his hand and put it down on the table, held it a couple of seconds then released it reluctantly.

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"I impress you?"

Jim felt uncomfortable now, but he had started it all so he had to finish it.

"Yeah, Chief, I'll never understand how you can cram so much stuff in that little head of yours."

"Thanks, man, that means a lot to me."

Blair blushed a vivid red, put his glasses back on and returned to his reading... After a few minutes Blair felt like he would have a heart attack and started shouting.

"OH SHIT!!!... I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!"

"Easy, Chief, easy. What's going on?"

"That!"

Blair turned the book to show Jim a picture.

"It's just a rock..."

"No, not at all, it's... oh god! I can't believe it."

"Chief, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Yes, uh... no... uh... yes... I-I mean... Jim?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a favor?"

"Uh... yeah, spit it out."

"Would you please wait till we're on the top of Machu Pichu before I tell you what kind of stone it is?"

"Why?"

"Because if I tell you now, it'll spoil the surprise and it may not work."

"May not work?... Sandburg, what are you talking about?"

"Jim, can you do that for me, please? Can you wait until I'm on top? It's really important."

When Blair said *I'm* on top, Jim's heart sped up and he felt warmth going through his whole body, ending in his cock. But the kid was so excited he hadn't realized what he had just said. Jim shook his head to clear his mind.

"Okay, okay... Hey, Chief, can't you give me a clue?"

"Nope."

"Oh, c'mon."

"Nope. You've got to wait till we're on the top."

"You're repeating yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Jim shook his head. Blair was so excited now, it was like he was ready to run a marathon. 

"C'mon, Jim. C'mon."

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

They took their packs, left the cafe and Blair started to climb the stairs to go to the top of Machu Pichu, followed by Jim. The walk was long and hard but they finally managed to the top... Suddenly Blair stopped, grinning like an idiot.

"Here it is."

"What? Where?"

"Here."

Blair showed Jim the stone.

"What? That's it?"

"Yes, Jim, this is the _Intihuatana stone_."

"The what?"

"The _Intihuatana stone_. The book says it's one of the most respected over here."

Jim took a step froward to look closer and reached a hand to touch it.

"You know why it's so famous?"

Blair caught Jim's hand. 

"No! Don't touch it... yet..."

"Why?"

"Let me tell you about it first."

"Okay."

"Well, it's written that the Intihuatana stone, which means _Hitching Post of the Sun_ , has been known to be a precise indicator of the date of the winter solstice and other significant celestial periods."

"That's all? You waited to be up here to tell me _that_?"

"No, that's not all," and Blair continued his theory. "Shamanic legends say that when sensitive persons touch their foreheads to the stones, the Intihuantana opens one's vision to the spirit world... That's why I didn't want you to touch it before I told you about."

"It opens their vision to the spirit world?... You mean that this stone can show me visions like the ones I had in the jungle?"

"Easy man. I don't know, it's hard to say. I never read about it in any books, just in this one... so, maybe it's some tourist thing."

"Chief, you found that in a historical book, not a tourist book... and don't tell me _you_ think it's a tourist thing, 'cause I won't believe you."

Blair laughed, he couldn't fool his Sentinel... but he felt guilty for not having found about the stone sooner.

"You're right, I don't think it's a tourist thing. But what I don't understand is why isn't it mentioned in some other books?"

"Blair, you told me that Machu Pichu wasn't one of your studies."

"Yes, but Sentinels are."

"But visions are not exclusively reserved to Sentinels."

Blair couldn't do anything else than accept.

"Right, man. So?"

"So what?"

"Are you ready to try it?"

"The stone?"

"Yes. Aren't you curious to see what it'll show you?"

Jim was caught between the need to know and the fear of the consequences. He was curious to know what kind of vision the stone would show him... Would it be about his senses? Would it be about some decisions he will have to take? Would it be about... Blair?...

"I don't know, Chief."

"Jim, if you don't wanna do it, there's no problems, man. We can pass our way and visit the other stuff. I just wanted you to see it and know its power... It's up to you, man."

Jim felt attracted by the stone, like if it would reveal something really important. It didn't matter the consequences, he needed to do it, had to do it. Suddenly he heard a loud groan and looked up... the black jaguar was standing on the stone, watching him... and Jim knew it was time.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Place your forehead on it."

"My what?"

"Your forehead. Just lay your forehead on it and close your eyes."

"Chief, we're in public! I'm not going to bash my head on that stone. Can't we do this otherwise?"

"No, Jim, I'm afraid not. I'm sorry. But don't worry, I know what I'm doing. You don't trust me?"

"Chief, you know I trust you with my life... I trust you more than anyone in the world... but..."

Jim was unable to tell anything more. The words had come out of his mouth, or rather deep from his heart, before he could stop them.

Blair stopped breathing for a few seconds. He felt tears filling his eyes and fought to repress them. Jim's confession had taken his breath and his heart away. Nobody had ever said something like that to him, besides Jim wasn't the kind of opened guy who allows his feelings to talk. Blair already knew that he loved Jim more than his own life, but now, after what Jim had just said... he didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell Jim that he loved him, wanted him, needed him, belonged to him... but ...

"You mean that?" was all he was able to say.

"Yes," whispered Jim, then he smiled tenderly.

Blair smiled back and finally remembered how to breathe... Jim put his other hand on Blair's shoulder and patted him gently.

"Just be sure nobody's looking at me."

Blair nodded and took a step backward. Jim took a deep breath, closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the stone... Just when Jim came in contact with the stone, the black jaguar groaned and Jim screamed.

"OH GOD... BLAIR!!!!..."

Blair's heart sped up, he was scarred to hell, scarred that something bad was happening to Jim.

"Oh my God. Jim? Jim?"

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Jim started trembling and slipped into a vision. A blue vision, like the ones he had with Incacha. He was in the forest and heard Blair screaming deep in the jungle. He started to run, searching for Blair.

"Blair? Blair, where are you?... Chief, where are you?"

Blair was still watching Jim, checking him to see if everything was okay. It was only a vision... but what kind of vision? Why was Jim calling him? Did he need him?... Blair tried to reassure Jim.

"I'm here, Jim. I'm right here, man. Jim, can you hear me?"

But Jim didn't hear him. Blair took him by the hand. As soon as Blair's skin touched Jim's, he started to shake also and entered into Jim's vision.

Jim was in the jungle, running, not knowing where he was going. Suddenly the black jaguar appeared and Jim followed him to a clearing. He stopped there, in front of the temple he had seen the last time, with Incacha... it was the same place. Jim looked around, the black jaguar had disappeared.

Blair was running into the jungle. He was lost and was searching for Jim. Then, he heard a groan and turned back... to see the black jaguar. Blair started to follow him, entering deep into the jungle. Finally he reached a clearing where there stood an old temple.

Jim heard the groan again and turned back. The black jaguar was back... with Blair. Suddenly, he saw Blair lying on the floor and the black jaguar lying next to him. The animal licked Blair's cheek, cuddled up next to him and rested his head on Blair's chest.

Blair felt himself lying on the floor, guided by some mysterious power. The black jaguar lay next to him and licked him, then, he slid his arms around the animal... As soon as Blair slid his fingers into the jaguar's fur, the animal morphed into Jim.

Jim was standing there, watching the whole scene as if he were outside his body, like if he were watching a movie. He saw Blair lifting his eyes and looked into the eyes of the *Jim* in his arms... then he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you afraid of, Enqueri?"

He turned, searching for Incacha.

"Incacha?"

But there was nobody... Jim felt his head spiraling, blinked a few times and when he opened his eyes, *he* was the one in Blair's arms.

They were lying on the ground, in each other arms, looking deep into each other eyes.

And suddenly, there was a flash of light.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

The vision ended. Blair blinked a few times, trying to understand what he had just seen. He looked at Jim who was staring at him.

"Jim, what..."

Blair's words were cut off when Jim took his face between his hands and kissed him. First, it was the lightest touch Blair had ever felt, then, Jim pressed his lips on Blair's a little stronger and licked at his upper lip. Blair moaned and closed his arms around Jim's back.

Jim freed Blair's hair, slid his fingers into the soft curls and licked at Blair's bottom lip, then at his upper lip again. He slid his tongue between his Guide's lips and teeth, then, probed a tentative entrance. Blair let Jim in. Jim's tongue was hot, soft... it was a tentative kiss, an exploring kiss. He licked, probed and tasted every bit of Blair's mouth, tongue and teeth... Blair sucked Jim's tongue slowly, lovingly, then he returned the favor and started to explore Jim's mouth.

The kiss was slow, long, hot, romantic... it stirred something deep inside of them, filled the emptiness of their hearts and bonded their souls. They didn't want to let go, they wanted to kiss like that forever... but the need to breath broke the magic of the moment. They separated in slow motion, still giving each other butterfly kisses and opened their eyes to look at each other. Jim's fingers were still clenched into Blair's hair and Blair's hands were still caressing Jim's back.

"Oh, Jim," Blair's eyes were wide with surprise but filled with tears of joy and words failed him.

Jim caressed Blair's hair then leaned forward, kissed him once again and looked him in the eyes... Blair stopped breathing. He had never seen something like that in Jim's eyes... love.

"I love you Blair, always have."

"Oh, Jim, I love you so much too," and Blair started to cry.

Jim took him in his arms and started to caress his back, kissing the top of his head.

"Ssshhhhh, easy baby. Ssshhhh, everything's okay."

Blair looked up and gave Jim a tentative smile.

"I thought you didn't love me."

Jim caressed Blair's cheek tenderly.

"Didn't love you?... Chief, I've always loved you."

"Yeah, I know, as a friend but I mean... you know... I thought you didn't _love_ me."

"Blair, I've always _loved_ you, since the first day I saw you."

Blair laughed and it turned into a cough.

"Since the first day, huh? You almost strangled me the first day we met."

Jim was happy Blair had recovered his sense of humor, even if he was still shaking slightly in his arms.

"Yes, right... but it also was love at first sight."

Blair stopped breathing for the second time in less than 5 minutes, and opened his mouth wide.

"W-why didn't you tell me anything?"

"'Cause you're pretending to chase everything with breasts," smiled Jim.

Blair smiled too.

"Pretending, yes, doing... no... 'cause I was in love..."

Jim rose an eyebrow questionably.

"With you... I was in love with you. Man, when I saw you in that room at the hospital, I couldn't remember my name."

"Doctor McKay, the Gaelic pronunciation for McCoy," smiled Jim.

"You remember?" and Blair blushed a vivid red. 

"How can I forget? But, Chief, why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"'Cause I thought you're the straightest guy I've ever met."

"I was... till I met you."

"Oh, Jim, we're such fools... what a waste of time."

"Ooooh, yeah. But we'll catch up, baby. We'll catch up."

And they smiled at each other. Jim was still caressing Blair's cheek, and Blair was still caressing Jim's back.

"Jim?"

"Ummm?"

"We should maybe move, people are looking at us and..."

Jim cut him off with a kiss.

"I don't care."

"Me neither, but we can't stay like this."

"Why? You don't like it?"

"Oh yeah, man, I like it... love it... but if we don't move soon, we'll miss the bus, then the train for Cusco."

"Chief, what a romantic lover you are," cracked Jim.

They both started to laugh, separated, took their packs and started to go down Machu Pichu.

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

"About the vision... you think that, even if he wasn't there, Incacha showed us?"

"Showed us what, Chief?"

"That we love each other."

"No."

"But... but you, the black jaguar, me... and above all, the fact that _I_ had a vision... or rather, shared yours..."

Jim stopped and faced Blair.

"Blair, I don't think he showed us that we _love_ each other. We already knew what we felt. We just didn't know that the other felt the same."

"So, you believe he showed us it was time for us to confess our feelings."

"Yes."

"And that's all he wanted to show us."

"Yes, I think."

"Wow."

And with that, they started to walk down Machu Pichu again, then headed for the bus.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

They arrived at the bus station, took their bags, climbed into the bus and sat. It was awful. People were shouting rather than talking. It smelled like hell because of the animals the locals were transporting with them. And it looked disgusting with plenty of mud, papers, vegetables, hairs, animals excrements, urine and God knows what else.

Jim started to shake. His eyes, ears, nostrils were hurting like hell and he was starting to get dizzy.

"Chief, Chief, I... I..."

"What's going on, man? Jim? Jim?"

"My eyes, my ears, my nose... God, my senses are going crazy."

"Why? Jim, tell me."

"Oh, Chief, I can't stand it... the... the smell, the noise, the sight..."

"Dial 'em down, Jim. Dial 'em down and concentrate on another one."

"Which one, Chief? Everything in this bus's driving me crazy."

Blair was chewing his bottom lip, trying hard to find a solution to help Jim... Suddenly Blair jumped in his seat, he had found something. He took Jim's hand in his own and hold it tight.

"Got it, man. Dial them down and concentrate on your touch."

"My touch?"

"Yes, feel me, feel my hand... Concentrate on my hand, my skin, my fingers."

Jim tried to relax, he dialed his senses down and dialed up his sense of touch. He concentrated on the feel of Blair's hand in his, the feel of his fingers, the texture of his skin... so soft, so hot, so tempting but so relaxing too.

He closed his eyes and let himself go into a sweet zone out, loosing himself in the feel of Blair's skin.

"Jim, Jim. C'mon, man. Don't zone out. Concentrate on me, on your touch only, but don't zone out. You can do it, Jim. You can do it."

Jim heard Blair's voice in the distance but followed it. He came back to the reality and just concentrated on Blair's hand in his.

They finished the drive to the train like that, Blair watching Jim carefully, checking him to see if everything was fine... Jim, his eyes closed, head thrown back on the seat, his hand clenching Blair's.

20 minutes later they arrived at the station to take the train.

"Jim, we're here. C'mon, man. The drive's over."

Blair patted Jim's hand lovingly and Jim opened his eyes. Blair stood up and helped Jim to go out of the bus.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Stay here, I'll take the bags."

Blair returned quickly into the bus, hoping their bags were still there. He took them and went out off the bus.

"Got 'em. You okay, man? You sure you okay?"

"Yes, thanks. I'm fine now."

"Good. Good. Well, let's go, then."

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

They took the train to Cusco and ate on board. The drive was long and they slept almost all the time, holding each other's hand. They finally arrived at Cusco and went to their hotel. When they arrived at the front desk to collect their keys, the Receptionist called Jim.

"Señor Ellison?"

"Yes?"

"Someone called you this afternoon."

Jim headed to the counter while the Receptionist searched for the message. He found it and handed it to Jim.

"Aquí está. It is from Capitán Simon Banks, Cascade Policía, he asked if you could call him back ASAP."

When Jim looked at him questioning, the Receptionist smiled shyly.

"Lo siento, Señor Ellison. These are his words."

"Thank you. C'mon, Chief."

They headed for their room. As soon as they went in, Jim took the receiver to called Simon.

"I'm gonna take a shower, man."

"Chief?"

Blair turned back midway to the bathroom.

"Um?"

"We need to talk you know."

"'Bout what?"

"Blair..."

Blair looked down at his feet and his smile faded.

"I thought you... we..."

Jim put the receiver down, reached Blair in two steps, took him in arms and lifted his chin to meet those deep ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby... I didn't mean talk as in _talk_... if you know what I mean."

Blair's smile came back in full force and his eyes glistened. Jim pursued his suggestion, caressing Blair's cheek with his thumb.

"I meant... start back where we stopped on Machu Pichu," and Jim leaned on Blair and brushed his lips lovingly.

"Now, that's my man," laughed Blair.

Jim smiled back and Blair disappeared into the bathroom. Jim shook his head, tried not to think about Blair in the shower and picked up the receiver again. He called the receptionist and asked to be connected to Simon's office.

When he heard the ringing, he covered the receiver and shouted at Blair before Simon picked up the phone.

"Hey, Chief?"

"Yep?" mumbled Blair under the water.

"Don't use all the hot water, will you?"

"Oh, no, no, no, man. I don't want you to take a cold shower and be unable to get it hard."

"Bastard," yelled Jim, laughing out loud.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

"I beg your pardon, Jim?" shouted Simon into the receiver. "You called me to tell me I'm a _bastard_?!... What is wrong with you? You'd better have a good explanation, Jim."

Jim bit his lips and tried to stop laughing.

"Sorry, Simon. I was talking to Sandburg."

"The kid's making it hard for you, huh?"

"Oh... you have no idea."

And Jim bit his lips again. He was sure he was going to bleed. If only Simon knew what *he* was referring to.

"So, what's the problem, Captain?"

"I'm sorry, Jim, but you have to cut your vacation."

"Why?"

"Rafe and Brown arrested Zuco and we need you to testify against him. You know you're the only one who saw him kill that old lady. And without you, we can't do anything to keep him here."

"Yeah, I know. When I think that I let him go away 'cause I fell into that damn old well... I..."

Simon cut him off.

"Jim, that's not your fault, the well was covered."

Jim felt guilty for having let Zuco get away. But he had almost broken his legs when he had fallen into that well, chasing him. And Zuco had disappeared. It was 3 months ago and they hadn't heard about him since then. 

"How did they catch him?"

"One of Rafe's informants told him he had seen Zuco at an abandoned house of one of his ex girlfriends. She didn't use the home anymore and it was under her mother's name. That's why we didn't know about it... Anyway, they went there on a stake out and that bastard showed up. They cuffed him. But without your testimony, we don't have any proof and can't keep him in jail, you know that better than me, Jim. I'm sorry." 

"I understand, Simon. Glad you nailed him. Do you know when's the next plane?"

"Yeah. Rhonda called the airport and made the reservations. Plane's at 8.00 a.m. tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate."

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry for cutting short your vacation. Tell Sandburg I'm sorry and say _Hi_ for me."

"Okay, Captain."

"See you tomorrow, Jim."

"Yes."

And they hung up. Jim was happy Zuco was nailed but he felt so guilty, so bad, so sad... that they have to cut their vacation. Blair had spent all his money on it. He swore to himself that they would come back to Peru, make a full trip and do all the things Blair had told him about... 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Blair went out of the bathroom. He was naked with only a towel around his hips and his skin was still wet. His hair was darker because of the water and he was toweling it mercilessly. When he removed the towel from his hair, he looked like a lion, with his hair in a wild bush of curls.

"Whoa, Chief. It's _The Ghost and the Darkness_ ," cracked Jim.

"Very funny, man... and you'd be Michael Douglas I suppose?"

"Rather Val Kilmer."

Blair tried to comb his hair with his fingers.

"So, what's up man?"

Jim reached for Blair. Took him in his arms and pressed his body against Blair's. Pushing his hard cock against his Guide's belly. Blair moaned huskily in anticipation.

"Aaaaaaaaah... J-Jii..."

Jim lowered his head and kissed Blair. He closed his lips around Blair's and sucked them slowly, tasting them, exploring them. Blair closed his arms around Jim's back and drew him closer. Jim slid the tip of his tongue between Blair's upper lip and teeth, then nibbled it. Blair released a small gasp. Jim did the same favor to the lower lip. Then parted them completely and slid his tongue into the hot, wet, sweet cavern which was Blair Sandburg's mouth.

Jim closed his arms around Blair's back and when his fingers made contact with his Guide's skin, Jim's cock throbbed in his pants. He was fully erect now... so was Blair. He started to explore Blair's mouth, licking and probing every bit of that wonder. When Blair started to suck on his tongue and thrust against him slowly, erotically, Jim pulled away.

"W-what? Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Blair, trying to restrain Jim by clutching on his shirt.

"Gotta take a shower."

"Oh, no, man. There's no way you're leaving me like this."

"Chief, I need a shower too."

"But..."

"No, baby. No but's."

Blair took his teacher/guide mode voice.

"James Joseph Ellison, do you know that when a man is sexually exited, his penis fills with blood, and the aforementioned penis hardens. That phenomenon is called an erection."

"Funny shortened definition of an hard on, Teach," teased Jim.

"Anyway, what you and I both have here," Blair pointed down toward his cock, then toward Jim's, "is a perfect example of what I just referred as the previously named _erection_... and if we don't do something about it veeeeeeery quickly, I'm gonna explode, man."

At the last comment, Jim cracked up laughing, released Blair and headed for the bathroom, not saying a word and trying hard to not throw himself on Blair.

"That's not funny, man. I'm serious."

"I know," smiled Jim.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this."

"I hope so. Oh... uh... Chief?"

"WHAT?" asked Blair frustrated, almost shouting, but still in the seducing-game.

"Put some clothes on."

"Huh?"

Jim headed back to Blair and leaned into his neck. He blew hot breath on his Guide's skin and whispered into his ear.

"I'd like to undress you veeeeeery slooooooowly."

Then he sucked on Blair's earlobe, tugged on the earrings gently with his teeth and released them. He finally took his bag and headed back to the bathroom. Leaving a stunned, horny, puzzled Blair behind.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

When Jim emerged from the bedroom, Blair was fully dressed... layered in most of his clothing.

"Chief, I asked you to put some clothes on... not _all_ the damn clothes that we brought with us."

Blair smiled and grinned like a little devil.

"You said that you wanted to undress me veeeeeery sloooowly... so..."

"Jesus, Chief, you look like those Russian dolls..."

"Yeah, man, but imagine what you'll discover underneath all this clothing."

Just the thought of removing all of Blair's clothes and the idea of finally reaching a naked Blair made Jim's cock harden again.

"So, Jim, you ready to unwrap your gift now or you're waiting for Christmas?"

Jim reached Blair in two steps, slid his arms around his Guide's waist and drew him against his body. He looked into Blair's deep ocean blue eyes then reached up a hand to caress the smooth cheek. Blair purred under the caress and rubbed his cheek into Jim's palm. Then, he turned his face slightly, took Jim's hand in his hand and kissed the interior of Jim's hand.

Blair's lips were soft and hot against his skin. Jim turned up his sense of touch and drowned in the sensation. Blair's lips were like feathers on his skin, brushing slightly then pressing harder. The touches were unbelievable and Jim closed his eyes, moaning huskily with each caress.

Suddenly, Blair sneaked the tip of his tongue between those gorgeous lips and the wet, burning touch made Jim shout.

"OH GOD BLAIR."

Jim's breath was harsh and his heart was thundering like he had run a marathon. With his sense of touch turned up, the feel of Blair's tongue on his sensitive hand had nearly made him come... Blair immediately stopped his kisses, concerned by Jim's cry and looked at him.

"Jim? Jim? You okay, man?"

Jim opened his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

"Jesus, Chief... word of advice... don't turn your senses up if you wanna last more than 5 minutes," then he started to laugh.

Blair went suddenly all scientific and curious.

"Tell me, Jim."

"Tell you what?"

"What did you feel? How was it? Which sense did you turn up?"

"Oh, hey, Darwin, it's not scientific time, okay?"

"Sorry, Jim."

Jim felt guilty.

"Okay, I'll answer this, but then, you're all mine little buddy."

"On my word of honor," and Blair traced a cross on his heart with his finger.

"I turned up my sense of touch, like in the bus."

"And?"

"And that was incredible. I could feel the softness, the texture, the warmth... every detail of your lips on my skin... the sensation was like fireworks."

"God, man... and it was only your palm..."

Jim cut him off because he would come if Blair finished what he had begun to say.

"Anyway, when I felt your tongue on my skin, it drove me crazy, Chief, and I almost came."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

Blair was still holding Jim's hand in his.

"Jim?"

"Huh?"

"Word of advice... don't turn you senses up or you won't last five minutes, man."

"I already heard that somewhere, Chief."

And they both started to laugh again. Then, without warning, Blair turned slightly into Jim's palm and gave it a long, slow, wet lick. And Jim groaned again. Blair kissed and licked Jim's palm up to his fingers. He started to lick the base of Jim's middle finger, then nibbled it and licked it to the tip. Jim was biting his bottom lip to mutter his groans... but failed when Blair's lips closed around the tip of his middle finger.

Blair licked the tip of Jim's middle finger slowly, rolling his tongue around it and sucked it gently in till the first knuckle. Then, he let the wet digit slid out of his mouth, and took it in it once again. This time, he took it all in, till the base and started to suck on it slowly, suggestively. Then, he started a up and down motion, sliding the finger in and out of his mouth. Jim was moaning deliriously.

Blair released Jim's middle finger and licked slowly between each digit, up and down each one, from base to tip to base and so on. Then, he came back to Jim's index finger this time, and sucked it in like he had done with Jim's middle finger.

Jim was losing himself in the sensation and had almost forgotten Simon's call. He knew this was the wrong time for a discussion. In fact, of all the worst moments for such a discussion, this was the worst. But he had to tell Blair.

"Chief... please, wait... I gotta tell you something."

Blair stopped midway, still holding half of Jim's index finger in his mouth and muttered around it.

"Mmm... what?"

"Simon..."

Blair opened his eyes wide and let Jim's finger slip out of his mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jim? I'm trying to make love to you over here... for the second time for Pete's sake... in case you haven't noticed... and you wanna talk about Simon?!!! I'm starting to think you don't want me, man."

Jim felt guilty again.

"Blair, baby, of course I want you to make love to me, there's nothing I want more. But I have to tell you about Simon's call. It's important and I already should have told you about it before taking my shower."

Blair felt worried now. He was afraid something bad had happened to his mother or Simon or Daryl...

"Nothing bad, I hope?"

"No... but we've gotta go back to Cascade tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, baby."

"To-tomorrow?... W-Why?"

"They nailed Zuco and need me to testify. I'm so sorry, Blair. I know this vacation cost you a small fortune and I know it means a lot to you."

Blair kissed Jim's lips then started to kiss his jaw, nibbling it.

"Jim, _you_ mean everything to me. And if we've gotta go back to Cascade, then, we'll go. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters."

Blair kissed his way down Jim's jaw to his neck. Jim sucked on his breath when he felt Blair's soft, hot, hungry lips on his sensitive skin and he couldn't repress a moan.

"I love you, Blair."

"And I love you too, Jim."

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Blair left Jim's neck and licked his way up again to his lover's chin. He started to suck on it and nibbled it, then, followed Jim's jawbone to his ear. He licked quickly at Jim's earlobe then took it in his mouth and sucked it. Blair let his tongue slide into Jim's ear then kissed his way back to his cheek, nose and lips.

"Oh, God, Jim, you're beautiful."

Blair's voice was deep, husky, like a growl and he set Jim on fire. Jim slid the fingers of both hands into Blair's soft curls and drew him close for a deep, soul-searching kiss. Their tongues met, danced, tasted, fought in an frenzied rhythm. Meanwhile, Jim started to undress his Russian doll and started with the first layer... the sweater.

Jim slid his hands down Blair's back, to his waist, then slid his fingers below the sweater. He could feel the plaid flannel shirt underneath. He started to lift the sweater, pushed it up all the way and slid it off Blair. He threw it on the ground... Now, he was ready for the second layer.

Blair tried to unbutton Jim's shirt but Jim caught his hands.

"Nuh, uh, baby."

"Nuh, uh, what?... Why?" asked Blair puzzled, biting his bottom lip in frustration.

"You'll have to wait I remove all that stuff."

"Why?"

"'Cause you'd get me naked in five minutes and I'll need a little more for all this," and Jim pointed, making a circling motion to show all the layers on his lover's body.

"Okay, but... what about ripping them off?" asked Blair in despair.

"Oh, no, Chief. You should have thought about it before dressing like you're going to Inuvik."

Blair gave up and let Jim undress him.

"Okay... where was I?... Ah, yeah," said Jim.

And Jim started to undo the plaid flannel shirt's buttons... one by one, very slowly. Blair's heartbeat was speeding up with each button. When Jim tucked the side of the shirt out of Blair's jeans, Blair gasped... the gasp turned quickly into a loud growl when Jim licked Blair's neck like the wild cat that he was. Jim pushed the shirt off Blair's shoulders and finally took it off, throwing it on the floor next to the sweater.

Jim stepped back a little and looked at his lover. Blair was panting hard, his chest was lifting up heavily, his hair was wild, his eyes were dark with desire and Jim couldn't miss the bulge in his Guide's jeans. He took a look at the third layer... the long-sleeves T-shirt.

Jim took Blair in his arms and kissed him gently, tasting his lips again. Blair opened his eyes and looked him, begging. His lips were reddened and swollen from their kisses and Jim plunged back on them. He sucked them gently, then started to nibble them. He slid the tip of his tongue from one corner of Blair's mouth to the other, then slipped inside the hot, moist cavern.

Jim attacked the third, and hopefully last, layer... he slid his fingers along Blair's spine, reached his waist and started to slide the T-shirt off the jeans very slowly. When Jim slid his fingers below the T-shirt, wanting to touch his lover's skin, feel it and caress him, he groaned in protest.

They broke the kiss and Jim looked at Blair.

"Sandburg, what the hell is that?"

Blair smiled shyly.

"A... a long johns."

Jim groaned again and took Blair's T-shirt off so fast that Blair just caught a flash of white. Then, Jim attacked his neck again, sucking on his Guide's skin. Jim licked Blair's right earlobe, then went down on his neck and plunged on the Adam's apple. Jim was mad about Blair's Adam's apple... he was always staring at it, wanting to suck the torturing and begging lump.

Blair threw his head back to allow Jim better access and Jim sunk his teeth into his Guide's neck. He started to suck on Blair's skin, searching for the pulse point, following his jugular then sucked and sucked again till Blair was moaning helplessly. Jim lowered his kisses to the hollow at the juncture of the neck and shoulder, and slid his tongue in it, bit at the collarbone and licked up all along Blair's neck to his left ear.

Jim took the earlobe in between his teeth and nibbled it, playing with the silver loops. Blair was going wild, he closed his arms tight around Jim's waist and began to rock his aching cock against Jim's thigh. Jim's own erection was digging into Blair's navel.

Jim reached down to the next layer... the jeans. He fought with the belt, slipping the tongue out of the buckle and slid it out. He threw it in the air and the belt landed on the TV with a big *bang*... but neither of them noticed. Jim slid his index finger along Blair's erection, caressing it through the fabric. Blair thrust hard against Jim's hand and Jim unzipped Blair's jeans. He pushed them down.

Blair kicked them off quickly. Jim thanked God Blair hadn't worn shoes and socks, so they could go faster...

Now, Blair was standing there, in a long johns, his erection pointing through the fabric, a little wet spot announcing that Blair was already leaking.

Jim went wild and ripped the long johns in two, making the buttons fly in the air, but without sliding the fabric off Blair's shoulders.

Blair did the same, he couldn't wait anymore. He ripped Jim's shirt open and took it off. He groaned at the sight and started to fight with Jim's zipper. Jim helped him and the jeans were off in no time along with the boxers. Blair stopped, eyes wide open, staring at Jim's cock... long, strong, hard, glistening with pre-cum.

Blair closed the distance between them, grabbed Jim and pushed him down on the bed. Jim let him lead now. Blair straddled Jim, leaned forward and kissed him. Jim reached behind Blair and started to caress his back, sliding his fingers along his spine. Blair was still wearing the long johns and only a bit of skin could be felt between the opening.

Jim slid his hands further down and cupped Blair's ass, massaging his buttocks through the clothing. Blair moaned and thrust against Jim. Jim wasted no time and ripped the opening at the back of the long johns, then slipped his hands inside and cupped his Guide's bare ass.

Blair thrust hard again, bit his bottom lip and threw his head back. Jim caressed each buttock then slid one finger between them. Blair groaned then plunged down and kissed Jim hard, thrusting his tongue inside his Sentinel's mouth, fucking it like he wanted Jim to fuck him. Jim was moaning into Blair's mouth.

"Oh, God, Blair, baby."

"Jim, I want you. I want you in me. I need you."

Suddenly, Blair sat up, his bare ass brushing against Jim's erection. Jim sat up too and slid both sides of the long johns off his Guide's shoulders. Blair reached out and let his fingers trail on Jim's chest, brushing against his nipples. Jim caught his hands and lifted his arms above his head. Then, he leaned forward and buried his nose into Blair's left armpit.

Jim breathed deeply and filled with Blair's scent. Blair's hair was tickling his nostrils and he sank in deeper. Then, he started to lick Blair's armpit, feeling the softness of the hair on his tongue, feasting on the unique taste... Jim slid his hands along Blair's arms to rest them on his waist.

Blair was shivering with pleasure. Jim licked, sucked and nibbled his way to Blair's left nipple. He took the little brown nub between his lips, feeling the nipple ring on his tongue. He sucked it slowly, rolling his tongue around the burning flesh and tugged on the ring. Blair moaned and reached for their bodies with both hands. One hand grabbing Jim's cock, the other one opening the last buttons of his long johns and grabbing his own penis.

"Jim... Jim... can't wait... god..."

Jim released his pride, took Blair's hands away from their cocks and slid his thumbs into the long johns, then pushed them down. Blair leaned on Jim, lifting his hips to allow Jim pushing the last layer away. Jim pushed it down to Blair's ankles, then, with his right foot, kicked it away.

They finally were all naked, skin against skin... burning, sweaty...

Blair sat up and bent to the side of the bed, reached for Jim's backpack and took the hand cream he had used when he had been bitten by the bloodsucker. He gave the cream to Jim and leaned back on him. Blair had one leg on each side of Jim. 

Jim put some cream on his fingers and slid them between Blair's buttocks. Blair gasped from the coldness of the cream and the warmth of Jim's skin. Jim slid one finger along the puckered opening of Blair's body, pressed a few times and retreated back when he felt the muscles loosening up. He added more cream and slid his index finger where he had been a few seconds earlier.

Blair pushed back against Jim's digit and Jim pushed a little harder. The muscles gave in and the finger slid in easily. Jim started to thrust his index finger in and out of Blair, and Blair pushed back on it. Suddenly the finger was gone. Blair moaned in protest but was happily and quickly stroke with two fingers this time.

Jim started to circle Blair's anus with both fingers, pushing harder each time they brushed the begging opening. Then, the muscles gave in again and Jim's fingers slipped in half way. Blair cried out from the pain/pleasure.

"JIM... Jesus, Jim..."

Jim stopped dead, not moving his fingers, giving Blair time to adjust. Blair was breathing harshly. After a couple of minutes, the muscles loosened and Jim slid all the way in. Blair grabbed both of Jim's shoulders for leverage and pushed back on his lover's fingers.

After a couple of thrusts, Jim slipped his fingers out and grabbed Blair's right hand. He put some cream on his own index and on Blair's. Then, he reached behind Blair, still holding his hand and pressed both their indexes in. Blair moaned desperately and started to rock backward, impaling himself on his own finger, buried deep inside of him with Jim's.

Suddenly, Jim slipped their fingers out of Blair's body. He took the cream and lubricated himself with a huge amount of it. Then, he caressed the small of Blair's back, cupped each buttocks with his hands and spread them wide. Blair let his fingers trail on his chest and sat back on him.

Blair put his hands on Jim's navel and lifted himself. He slid one hand between his thighs, grabbed Jim's slippery cock and held it still. Jim was still holding Blair's buttocks spread wide. They looked at each other, as if searching for mutual consent. They both were panting.

"Want... want you... Jim."

"Want you too, baby."

Blair took a deep breath and lowered himself on Jim's penis. When he felt the head of Jim's cock probing his opening he growled and Jim had to fight hard not to push upward. Blair pressed a little harder, then pushed down again... 

After a couple of attempts, Blair positioned himself took another deep breath and pushed... pushed... and pushed again till the muscles gave in and the head of Jim's cock slid in. Blair cried out from the pain and his erection faltered. He stopped and forced himself to lay still.

Jim reached for Blair's face, cupped his cheek and brushed it gently.

"You okay, baby?"

"Mmm...Mmm," nodded Blair, still biting his bottom lip.

Jim let his fingers trail along his lover's chest, brushed the brown nipples, the flat stomach, the small hips to finally end back on the buttocks he had left not so long ago.

Blair relaxed and pushed himself up a little, then, slid back down, taking half of Jim's cock inside of him. He started to thrust up and down slowly, letting Jim's cock slip out, just leaving the head inside, then, pushing back down again.

After a few minutes, he pressed a little harder and felt the head of Jim's cock pressed against another barrier inside his body. He sucked on his breath and pressed down, harder and harder... suddenly the last muscles loosened and Jim slid all the way in. Blair cried out again in pain.

Jim was frighten to have hurt Blair and he cupped Blair's face in his hands. They looked into each other eyes. Blair's eyes were filled with tears of pain and joy.

"Oh, Blair, baby, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No," gasped Blair.

Then, he tried to calm his breathing and spoke again.

"No, Jim, you didn't hurt me. It's okay."

"You sure? God, Blair, you're hurting and don't say it's not true."

"Okay, that hurt a little but, geez, that's wonderful, Jim... I've never felt that before."

Blair put his hand on his belly, pressed hard and smiled. Then, he took Jim's hand in his, placed it on his belly and pressed again.

"Can you feel it, Jim? You're inside me, love. You feel it?" and he pressed Jim's hand a little harder against his belly.

"Yeah, baby," whispered Jim. "I'm inside you, I can feel it."

"That's incredible, Jim. It feels so good."

Jim took Blair's hand, kissed it and looked into those wonderful deep ocean blue eyes.

"We're one now, Blair. I'm part of you."

Blair moved once, rocking back and thew his head back, moaning in pain/pleasure. Jim caressed Blair thighs, slid his fingers on his belly then traced the length of his penis. Blair bit his lips and leaned forward to kiss Jim, the movement caused Jim's cock to move inside Blair and Blair groaned. He bent and kissed Jim in a loving, gently, soul searching kiss. Then, sat up back again, caressing his lover's chest with feathery caresses from his fingertips.

Blair put his hands on Jim's hips and pushed himself upward, feeling Jim's cock moving inside him, sliding out slooooowly. Jim was pumping Blair's cock lovingly, slowly, just to keep contact. Blair moved upward just a little so Jim was still half inside him... then he let himself slide downward till Jim's balls touched his ass. Jim was starting to become wild, he bit his bottom lip and groaned loudly when he felt Blair's ass against his balls. He dug his fingernails into Blair's thighs. 

Blair moved upward again, a little more this time, Jim slid almost completely out of him, just letting the head of his cock inside. Blair squeezed his muscles and Jim almost came. He pushed on Blair's thighs to forced him down, and Blair started his movements again, going up and down Jim's shaft, impaling himself in slow motion. It was slow, hot, romantic... it bonded something deep inside of them... Jim started to quicken his pumping on Blair's cock, and Blair immediately matched his movement...

Then, Jim removed his hand off Blair's cock and put both hands on Blair's hips. He pushed Blair up a little, so Blair wasn't sitting on him anymore but was just a few inches away from Jim's body... now, with only half of Jim's cock inside of him. Jim gripped Blair's hips and started to thrust upward, fucking Blair who was trying to maintain his leverage with his knees digging into the mattress and his hands clenching Jim's wrists. Every time Jim thrust upward, Blair arched his back and threw his head back. Then, Jim's thrusting became wild and Blair thrust downward back hard, moaning and groaning with each thrust. 

Blair tried to grip his cock to stroke himself but Jim prevented him. He released Blair's hips and took both Blair's hands in his, entwining their fingers. Blair was fucking himself helplessly on Jim's cock, impaling himself back with each thrust... Jim was thrusting and pushing upward, pumping deep into Blair, trying to bury himself completely into his lover... 

Blair's cock was hurting and swollen, pre-cum was leaking out and a drop fell on Jim's belly... he was close, very close... so was Jim... Jim was now thrusting hard against Blair's prostate, and, with each thrust, Blair was chanting his lover's name like a prayer... 

"Jim... Jim... Jim... Jim... Ohmigod... Jim..."

Jim didn't want Blair or himself to touch his cock, he wanted his Guide to come just by the feel of his penis inside of him, so, he tighten his grip on Blair's fingers... Blair felt his orgasm building in his balls and he dug his fingernails into Jim's hands... he opened his half-closed eyes and looked Jim deep in the eyes... when Jim saw the love, the lust, the desire, the need to come, the pleasure, the trust in Blair's eyes, it was too much and it sent him over the edge...

Jim threw his head back and came, shooting his creamy juices deep into Blair, crying out his lover's name.

"UUUURGHHH... BLAIR... uuuhhhh..."

Feeling Jim coming inside of him triggered Blair's orgasm and he climaxed. His cock shot his milky juices on Jim's stomach and chest, hitting Blair too. Blair groaned and growled loud.

"ARGHHHHHHH... JIIIIIIM...Aaaaaaaahhhh... Jesus... Jim... oh god..."

Jim finally reached for Blair's throbbing penis and pumped him slowly a couple of times, sending Blair spiraling deeper into the orgasm.

Blair felt boneless on Jim, heavy, drained, more than satisfied and... happy. Jim closed his arms tightly around his lover's back and Blair's sighed in pure ecstasy. He was resting on Jim, his head on Jim's chest. Blair's eyes were closed, lips slightly parted around Jim's right nipple and his hands were now resting on Jim's shoulders.

Jim kissed the top of Blair's head then reached out a hand to comb back a few wild strands of curls which were covering that angelic face.

"I love you, baby," murmured Jim.

"Luv... u... too..." mumbled Blair around Jim's nipple, not yet coming back to earth.

Jim was still inside Blair, even if he was softened. He wanted to stay like that forever, linked together and Blair didn't seem to want to let him go either.

They lay like that for maybe an hour, drifting into sleep, waking up for a few kisses, drifting back into sleep.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Finally, Blair decided to move. He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself. He took care to make sure the water was the right temperature, took a towel and moistened it. Then, he took another one, a dry one, and headed towards the bedroom with both towels. Jim was lying on his back, eyes still closed. Blair sat on the edge of the bed and started to clean Jim's chest with the wet towel. He pursued his bathing on Jim's stomach and belly then took the dry towel and dried Jim.

Blair took the wet towel again, and when he started to clean Jim's now softened penis, Jim moaned and opened his eyes. Blair continued to bath Jim's cock slowly with the wet towel. When he lowered his task to Jim's balls, Jim arched his back and moaned louder. His cock started to harden again and he was purring under Blair's caresses.

Jim spread his legs wider to give Blair better access and Blair wasted no time. He cleaned Jim's thighs then started to caress Jim's cock again with the towel.

Jim was thrusting slowly into Blair's towel-covered hand and Blair could feel Jim getting harder and harder. His own cock was starting to wake up too.

Blair threw the wet towel on the ground, next to the dry one and knelt between Jim's spread legs. He started to kiss the interior of Jim's thighs, going up to his groin and nibbled it. When he reached Jim's hipbone, Jim groaned something incoherent. Blair started to suck on Jim's hipbone, leaving a hickey.

Then, he licked his way up on Jim's belly and slid his tongue into Jim's bellybutton. Jim arched under the caress and Blair started to thrust his tongue into Jim's bellybutton. He could feel Jim's hard on against his chest and rubbed slowly against it.

The feel of Blair's hairy chest on the tip of his cock was driving Jim crazy and he clenched his fingers into the sheets and tried hard not to thrust against Blair.

Blair left Jim's bellybutton and sucked his belly, making a second hickey on his lover's honey skin. Then, he nibbled, licked and kissed his way up to Jim's chest and stopped on his Sentinel's right nipple. He looked at the ice blue eyes, darkened with lust, which were literally devouring him and bent his head slowly, eyes still locked with Jim's. He peeked the tip of his tongue between his reddened lips and gave a quick lick on the little nub and Jim gasped.

Then, Blair blew on the sensitive nipple, licked it briefly once again and took it in his mouth, still looking Jim in the eyes. Jim bit his bottom lip and threw his head back. Blair started to suck gently, trying hard to contain his lust, but Jim needed more.

"Oh, Blair, baby, I'm not made of porcelain... please," begged Jim.

Blair self control disappeared and he started to suck hungrily, rolling his tongue around the hot flesh and nibbled it gently, feeling it harden under his tongue.

Jim released the sheets, slid his fingers into Blair's soft hair and pressed him harder against his chest. When Blair's kisses and sucking started to hurt him, Jim pushed his Guide away gently from his very sensitive nipple and guided him to the other one who was begging for attention.

Blair licked his way between both nipples, giving long, slow, wet licks to finally reach his pride. He plunged his lips hungrily on the waiting little nub, like a starving animal and feasted on the hot, hardening flesh.

All this time, Blair's hands were in Jim's sides and he had a hard time keeping them still, but he wanted to literally eat Jim and explore his body with his lips and tongue and taste every bit of his Sentinel's skin.

Jim was hurting now and so aroused that pre-cum was already leaking out of his throbbing erection... and Blair hadn't touched him... yet. But it was too much, Jim reached between their bodies with his free hand and tried to grab his own cock but Blair snapped his hand away and mumbled around his nipple.

"Not... yet... honey."

Jim was panting, his breathing was harsh and his heart was thundering in his chest.

"Chief, you're killing me."

Blair released his meal and licked his way to Jim's collarbone very slowly, in slow motion manner. Jim tightened his grip on Blair's hair but let him do what he wanted to do.

Blair started to bite Jim's collarbone, licked it and sucked it. Then, he bit it hard and sucked on the skin as if he wanted to pierce it. Jim screamed in pure pleasure.

"GOD CHIEF! It's so good. Oh, God."

And Blair slid his tongue in the hollow at the juncture of Jim's neck and shoulder then kissed him lovingly in the neck. He lavished butterfly kisses in Jim's neck then small licks, like a cat drinking his milk. Jim was biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Blair blew on Jim's skin and started to kiss him again, licking the hickey he had made that night in the tent. He nibbled his way to Jim's Adam's apple and sucked it hard. Jim gulped and the lump slid up and down his throat. Blair tried to follow it and sucked hard again, not wanting to release it.

Then he gasped for air and shouted.

"Third point!"

Jim came back to earth in a start, opened his eyes and looked at Blair. He tried to collect enough of his sanity to brightly ask. "Huh?"

"Third point, Jim."

Jim was wondering if he had zoned out or something... if there was a match on TV or what the hell the kid was referring to.

"Chief, what are you talking about?"

Blair was now lying on Jim, between his legs. Their hard cocks were trapped between their bodies... hardness against hardness. Blair smiled and was proud of him.

"Third point, Jim. It's the third hickey I gave you... well... okay, four if you count the one from that night, in the tent."

"Three... four hickeys? Chief, what are you trying to do? Make me look like a Dalmatian?"

Blair laughed then bent his head and licked Jim's lips, whispering huskily.

"Oh, no, love... I'm making you mine... I'm marking my territory."

Jim opened his mouth and let Blair's tongue slip inside. Blair kissed him slowly. Jim grabbed Blair's head with both hands and started to suck on Blair's tongue desperately. He was so aroused and needed to come so hard that it was painful. He knew he couldn't last long.

He released Blair's tongue and lifted his lover's head, looking him in the eyes.

"Marking your territory, huh?" he asked lovingly.

"Yeah, you're mine, James Joseph Ellison. And I want everybody to know it. I want everybody to know that there's a security perimeter around you and if someone crosses that line, I'll shoot him or her."

Jim was overwhelmed and so touched by Blair's comments. It felt so good to be desired like that. Jim had never been desired and claimed like that before.

"Really, baby? You'll shoot anybody who wants to touch me?... And I thought you're a pacifist..."

"Touch you? Hell, man, I'll shoot anybody who wants to _look_ at you. And, yes, I am a pacifist... until you're concerned."

"Ooooooh, you're a jealous kind of guy, baby."

"Oh yeah."

And Jim kissed Blair once again in a deep, soul searching kiss.

"I'm all yours, Blair Jacob Sandburg... heart, body and soul."

Blair groaned and plunged back into Jim's neck, on the last side which hadn't been explored yet. He did the same as everywhere else on Jim's body, making his fourth... okay, fifth hickey. Then, he sucked on Jim's earlobe and nibbled it, sucking it deep in his mouth.

It sent Jim over the edge. Jim released Blair's head, reached down and grabbed his Guide's butt. He took Blair's ass cheeks in both hands and pressed him hard against him. Jim reached for Blair's Adam's apple which was jutting out in front of his lips and sucked it and bit it hard. He thrust upward a couple of times, sliding and pressing his cock against Blair's. He released his Guide's Adam's apple and bit Blair's shoulder hard, groaned savagely and came in long, hot pulses, releasing his seed between their bodies.

"Urrrrgggghhhhmmmmph, Blair..."

Jim let his head fall back on the pillow and closed his arms around Blair's back, sliding his fingers along his spine.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Blair gave Jim a quick kiss, disentangled himself from his grip and knelt back between his lover's legs.

Jim opened his eyes and looked at Blair who was still hard.

"Chief, I'm sorry... couldn't hold on any longer."

Blair slid his fingers along Jim's sides.

"It's okay, love. We're not finished yet."

Jim was puzzled.

"Chief, you wanna kill me?"

Blair smiled devilishly and slid his left hand between Jim's legs.

"Nuh, uh... I wanna fuck you."

Jim opened his mouth wide but nothing came out. Blair took Jim's hand and kissed it. Then, with Jim's index finger, he collected Jim's semen from his own belly, bring the digit to his mouth and sucked it. Blair licked Jim's finger clean, then returned it to collect the rest of the semen on his belly and licked it again.

When his own belly was clean, he bent down and started to lick Jim's. Then, lowered to Jim now soft penis and kissed it lovingly, slowly. He took it in his hand and licked it clean too. Then, he lifted his head from between Jim's legs and looked at him. 

Blair's eyes were dark with desire and he wanted Jim badly. He grabbed one pillow and slid it below Jim. He was trying hard to forget his erection, concentrating on Jim only...

He bent down between Jim's legs and licked at Jim's left inner thighs, up to his balls. Blair took one ball in his mouth and sucked it gently, rolling his tongue on the sensitive skin. He did the same to the other one and traced a path to the base of Jim's cock. Then, he kissed his way down again, below Jim's balls this time.

Jim arched his back, spread his legs wider, raised his knees and lay his feet flat on the mattress, providing Blair a better access.

Blair slid his fingertips on Jim's right inner thigh while he grabbed Jim's left thigh with his other hand. Still kissing his way further down, Blair finally reached what he wanted... Jim's anus. He slipped the tip of his tongue out and gave a tentative lick. Jim cried out in pure bliss. He pressed Blair's head closer and spread his legs even further. Blair put both hands on Jim's hips and stilled him. He licked once again, harder this time and could feel the skin burning his tongue.

Jim was moaning deliriously and let Blair do everything he wanted. He just lay there, sprawled, enjoying Blair's licks and kisses.

Blair licked all the way up from Jim's anus to his balls, then back again. He started to roll his tongue around the puckered opening, wetting it with spit and pushing a little harder every time the tip of his tongue slid along the opening. Finally, he positioned his tongue and pushed tentatively first, then harder... making a thrusting motion... pushing harder and harder.. till finally the tip of his tongue slid inside Jim's body.

Jim cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh, God, Chief..."

Blair looked up but didn't move. He let the tip of his tongue inside and blew quickly against Jim's ass. Then, he slid his tongue out and pushed it in again, slid it out, pushed it in, slid it out, pushed it in... every time a little deeper.

Jim thrust back on the moist invader and Blair started to fuck him with his tongue. He was so close now that he couldn't hold on anymore. Well, he would take his time to prepare Jim anyway, so, he would have the time to get hard again.

And Blair grabbed his cock and started to pump himself at the same rhythm he was fucking Jim with his tongue. Suddenly, Jim sat up and took Blair's face in his hands, lifted him up and kissed him.

Blair was on his knees, his cock hard, glistening with pre-cum, still in his hand and a few inches from Jim's face. Jim slapped Blair's hand away and reached behind his Guide. He took Blair's ass in both hands, opened his mouth wide, drew Blair hard against him and swallowed him all.

Blair screamed.

"OH GOD JIM!"

Blair reached behind Jim's head with his right hand and grabbed his neck. He dug the fingernails of his left hand into Jim's shoulder and started to fuck Jim's mouth... thrusting frantically in and out Jim's mouth. After the first couple a thrusts, Jim repressed his gag reflex and deep throated Blair, working the muscles of his back throat on the tip of his lover's cock.

Blair was close, really close. Jim felt it. He slid his index finger between his Guide's buttocks and worked the tip around the opening, which still was loose from their earlier love making and wet with Jim's semen which was starting to leak out of Blair's body. The digit slid in easily and Jim started to thrust it in and out, matching Blair's rhythm. 

Blair was thrusting hard, fast and deep into Jim's mouth and pushing and rocking backward even harder, impaling and fucking himself on Jim's finger. When Jim reached between Blair's thighs, grabbed his balls and massaged them, it sent the young anthropologist over the edge. Blair exploded into Jim's mouth, throwing his head back and screaming his ecstasy. He started to shake and spasm, shooting his hot milky juices pulse after pulse into Jim's mouth and down his throat.

"Ohmigod... ohmigod... Jim... Jim... Jim... JIIIIMMMM..."

He collapsed into Jim's arms. Jim lay back and Blair felt heavy on him, resting his head on his Sentinel's chest and breathing harshly. Jim slid his index finger slowly out of Blair's body and brought it to his mouth. Blair opened his eyes and watched him, stunned. Jim slid the digit in his mouth and sucked it, tasting his own semen, mixed with Blair's own taste and a faint remain of hand cream.

"Ewwww, Jim, that's gross."

Jim reached between Blair's ass again and slid his fingers back in. Blair gasped.

"Hey, man, warn a guy before doing stuff like that."

Jim just smiled, slid his finger out slowly and looked at Blair.

"So, you think it's gross, huh? Weren't you rimming me not so long ago?"

"Yeah... but..."

"Try it," and Jim held his finger in front of Blair's lips.

"No way, man."

"Try it..."

And Jim brought the finger closer. The scent of Jim's semen and his own smell turned Blair on and without warning he plunged on Jim's finger and sucked it hungrily.

"So?" questioned Jim. "You still think it's gross?"

Blair grinned and let the finger slip out.

"Ooooooooh, no, man," and Blair lay his head fall back on Jim's chest.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

They lay like that, in each other's arms, just listening to their heartbeats. After what seems an eternity, Jim reminded Blair what he had planned to do.

"Chief?"

"Huh?"

"Haven't you forgotten something?"

Blair lifted his head up and looked at Jim, questioning.

"Like what?"

"Like... fuck me..."

Blair's heartbeat sped up.

"You... you sure 'bout that?"

"Do you want me to sign you an authorization, Chief?" teased Jim.

"Oh, no, man... I'm on my way."

And Blair slid down between Jim's legs, resuming his task in preparing Jim. He spread Jim's legs again and Jim rested his feet flat on the mattress. Blair started to kiss Jim's opening again, thrusting the tip of his tongue in and out a few times. Then, he grabbed the hand cream.

He put some cream in his hand and closed it in a fist to warm the cream a little. Then, he slid his hand between Jim's buttocks and smeared them with the cream. He put some more cream on his index finger and started to massage Jim's anus. After a few attempts, he pushed harder against the opening, again and again, till the muscles gave in. His finger slid in easily till the first knuckle and Jim arched his back, moaning.

Blair slid his finger out, just letting the tip inside, then, pushed back in. After a couple of in and out motions, he pushed a little deeper, till the second barrier. He pushed a little harder and the muscles gave in again. Blair's finger slid all the way in and he started to thrust it in and out of Jim slowly, letting Jim adapt to the intrusion.

After a couple of minutes, Blair slid his finger out, put some more cream on as on his middle finger. He returned both digits to Jim's anus and started a circle motion around it, sliding along the opening and pushing a little each time he brushed the entry.

Blair finally positioned his fingers and pressed lightly, stopped, pressed again, stopped, pressed again... and the tips of both fingers slid in.

Jim cried out from the pain and his muscles clenched around Blair's fingers. Blair stopped immediately. He started to caress Jim's belly with his other hand, then started to stroke Jim's half erect cock.

"Easy, love, easy. Breath... good... that's good..."

Jim relaxed and his muscles loosened and gave in. Blair pushed in to the first knuckle again, then slid out to the tip and pushed back in again. He started to thrust his fingers slowly in and out, like he did with a single one. Every time, he was pushing a little deeper. Finally, the last muscles gave in and he slid all the way in.

Jim cried out again from the pain/pleasure and sucked in his breath. Blair waited a few minutes then resumed his thrusting. Suddenly he slid his fingers out, added more cream and pushed them back in slowly. He reached between his own legs and began to stroke himself at the same rhythm he was fucking Jim with his finger... slooooowly.

Blair felt his penis getting hard again, and he stopped stroking himself. He thrust his fingers deeper into Jim and when he hit Jim's prostate, Jim arched his back and cried out in ecstasy. His now renewed erection throbbing.

Jim couldn't wait, he wanted Blair inside him badly.

"Oh, Blair, do it. Take me. I want you in me, baby."

Blair slid his fingers out of Jim slowly and put a lot of cream on his cock. Jim lifted his legs up and Blair guided himself between Jim's buttocks.

He positioned the tip of his cock against Jim's anus and did the same as with his fingers... brushed it slightly a few times around the opening, then probed an entry, pushing slowly. After a few times, the muscles gave in and the head of Blair's cock slipped in.

Jim gasped and bit his bottom lip. He tried to relax and calm his breathing. Blair was waiting, still, for Jim to adjust. When he felt Jim relax, he pushed in a little deeper, then slid back, pushed in, slid back... he slid half in and felt the muscles fight his intrusion again. He waited, still, his fingers caressing Jim's belly, stroking his cock a few times, them caressing his thighs.

Finally the muscles gave in and Blair slid in slowly, all the way. Jim arched up and reached for Blair's hand. He took it and did what Blair had done earlier... he put Blair's hand on his own belly.

"Blair, oh god, baby, now it's you who's inside me."

Blair smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Jim.

"Yes, love, I'm inside you. I'm part of you."

Jim closed his arms around Blair's back and started to caress his spine. Then, he slid his hands on his Guide's butt and pressed him.

"Make love to me," begged Jim.

And Blair did... he started to slip back half way, then pushed back and in. Jim was scratching Blair's ass and back, going up to his shoulders. They were moaning together, still kissing.

Blair quickened his thrusts a little and nibbled Jim's neck, then shoulder. He started to slide almost all the way out, just letting the head of his cock inside, then pushed back in harder. 

Jim thrust upward on Blair's cock, and they settled into a rhythm. When Blair changed his angle, he hit Jim's prostate and Jim groaned huskily. He reached between their bodies and started to stroke himself, matching Blair's thrusts.

They were covered with sweat, their bodies were glistening and the air was full of musk and semen.

Then, it went wild... Blair quickened his thrusting a little more, harder and harder, faster and faster, deeper and deeper... Jim matched Blair and quicken his pumping. Blair reached between their bodies, closed his hand around Jim's and they started to stroke Jim's cock together.

They were moaning and groaning louder and louder and were very close, neither of them couldn't hold on much longer. Blair buried his head into Jim's neck and gave it a wet, long lick, licking the sweat from his lover's skin. The touch sent Jim over the edge. He arched his back, dug the fingernails from his free hand into Blair's shoulders, threw his head back and climaxed, crying Blair's name. His cock pulsed between them, in their hands, and released his seed in hot pulses.

"URRRGGGGHHHHH....Blair... Blair...baby..."

Jim's climax triggered Blair's and feeling Jim's internal muscles clench around his cock was too much for Blair and he joined Jim in the orgasm. He reached out his sticky hand from between their bodies and grabbed Jim's biceps, digging his fingernails deep into the firm flesh. Blair bit Jim's shoulder hard to mutter his cry but failed... and he chanted Jim's name while biting and sucking on his lover's skin, shooting his hot milky juices deep into his Senienl.

"Jim... Jim... Ahhhhhh... JIM....ARGHHHHHHH....mmmph."

Blair lay flat on Jim, heavy and exhausted, using him as a mattress and pillow. They were breathing harsh and fast and neither of them could believe they had come three times so hard in a single night.

Jim was caressing Blair's back lovingly, sliding his fingers along his spine, then sliding them into his hair. Blair was still inside Jim and Jim's semen between their bodies was drying slowly... but they didn't care. Blair was already drifting off to sleep.

"Chief?"

"Ummmm?" mumbled Blair.

"Didn't I ask you to go easy with your teeth 'cause they're pretty sharp?" teased Jim, lovingly.

Blair opened one eye and saw the bite on Jim's shoulder... it would hurt for some time.

"Sorry," and Blair bit his bottom lip, guilty.

"I was kidding baby. You can bite me like that any time you want."

Blair's face lightened up and he smiled.

"Yeah? Sure?"

"Sure... but not now..."

"Jim?" asked Blair around Jim's right nipple.

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey," answered Jim, smiling.

Blair mumbled something else that Jim didn't understood and he cuddled up around Jim more tightly... Jim closed his arms tightly around Blair, briefly wandered he if would be able to move the next day... and they both fell asleep, still linked together.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Jim woke up, looked at the clock and read 5.30 a.m. They only had slept a few hours but they would have to get up if they wanted to catch their plane. He glanced down at his lover, still lying flat and sprawled on him. During the night, Blair had managed to slip out of him.

Jim slid the fingers from his left hand into Blair's soft curls and caressed his lover's spine with his right hand. Blair sighed and tightened his arms around Jim. Jim kissed Blair's forehead and called him amorously.

"Blair... baby..."

"Mmmmm..." protested Blair.

"Time to wake up."

"Mmmmm... sleep... wanna sleep..."

"Chief, c'mon, wake up."

Blair opened one eye, lifted his head up an inch, glanced at Jim and let his head fall back on Jim's chest.

"Time?" was all Blair mumbled.

"5.30 a.m."

The mention of the early hour woke Blair up and he raised his head to look into Jim's ice blue eyes.

"5.30 a.m? Are you nuts, man?"

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," answered Jim.

Blair blushed, reached up and kissed Jim gently.

"Sorry, love... good morning."

Jim caressed Blair's cheek and kissed him gently, then deepened the kiss and started to ravish his Guide's mouth. After a couple of minutes, Blair broke the kiss.

"Don't change the subject, Jim."

"Uh?" asked Jim brightly.

"I asked you why in the hell do you wake me up at 5.30 a.m.?"

"Oh... that..."

"Yeah, that... so?"

"Well, we gotta move fast or we'll miss the plane."

"That wouldn't be a problem, man."

And Blair started to kiss Jim again, hungrily. Jim moaned into Blair's mouth, slid his hands along Blair's back and cupped his buttocks. Blair groaned and started to rock slowly against Jim, rubbing his raising erection against Jim's... Jim slipped his hands up again, grabbed Blair's head and pulled him away from his mouth. They separated into a wet *slurp/smack* noise.

"Arggggg... Jim... lemme have my breakfast here," and Blair plunged into Jim's neck.

"Your breakfast?"

"Yeah... YOU!" mumbled Blair around Jim's earlobe, starting to rock against him again.

"Blair... baby... shower..." panted Jim.

"Mmmmmmm...yeaahhhhhhn, man..."

Blair jumped off the bed, took Jim's hand in his and drag him into the bathroom. They were all sticky from their love making of last night... Blair turned the water on, stepped into the shower and drew Jim against him.

They started to kiss again. This time, Jim wanted to lead. He sucked on Blair's upper lip, then bottom lip, nibbling them and slid his tongue from one corner to the other. Blair moaned and opened his mouth, Jim slipped his tongue into the moist cavern. Blair sucked on it hungrily and let his hands play on Jim's back. Jim released his Guide's mouth and started his way down. He trailed a wet path along Blair's cheek, jawbone, chin then licked up to his earlobe. Jim pulled on the silver loops and played with them.

Blair slid his hands lower, cupped Jim's buttocks and pulled him against his body. Jim resumed his kisses, going further south on his Guide's shoulder, sliding his tongue into the hollow juncture between the neck and the shoulder... Blair started to rock against Jim again, sliding his hard cock against Jim's. Jim lowered his head and sucked on Blair's nipple, nibbling it.

Then, he did the same favor to the other one and pulled on the ring. Blair threw his head back and hit the wall.

"Awwwww."

Jim looked up and mumbled around the hardening nub.

"You okay, Chief."

"Yeah... yeah... yeah..."

Jim released the brown nub and trailed a long wet path downwards. He started in the middle of Blair's chest, between his nipples, where the patch of hair resume in a line. Jim followed that line until he reached Blair's belly button. He could taste his own semen which had dried on Blair's skin. Then, he kissed Blair's hipbone and pursued his licks and kisses to Blair's side. Blair reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock. Jim's snapped his hand away and got up, cupping Blair's face.

"Nuh, uh, baby. Shower first."

"And where do you think we are, Jim? Zoo?" asked Blair, frustrated.

"I meant... soap... water... clean... Got it, Chief?"

"Oooooh you!"

Blair grabbed his soap and turned his back, facing away from Jim. The view of Blair's ass drew a growl from Jim's throat and he slid his arms around Blair's waist. Blair pulled away.

"Oh, no, no, no, Jim. Soap first."

Jim growled louder, grabbed the soap and started to clean Blair, sliding his hands along his Guide's body. Blair didn't protest anymore and lay his back against Jim's chest, brushing his ass against Jim's rock hard erection. Jim's hands slid smoothly on Blair's body thanks to the soap.

When Jim trailed his fingers on Blair's cock, Blair thrust into Jim's hand hard. Jim lowered his bathing to Blair's balls and Blair became wild, he grabbed his cock and started to pump himself frantically. Once again, Jim snapped his hands away.

"JIM!!!! God! Finish me, please," begged Blair.

"That's what I'm trying to do, Chief."

And Jim started to clean Blair's back, cleaning his shoulders then lowering down his back and along his spine. When Jim reached Blair's buttocks, Blair cried out.

"Oh man... can't hold on," and Blair lay his hands flat against the wall of the shower.

Jim was as hard as Blair and was close too. He leaned against Blair's back, grabbed his cock and slid it between his Guide's spread thighs. Blair groaned and reached behind, cupping Jim's hips and pulling him closer. Jim reached Blair's penis, took it in his fist and started to pump it.

Blair rested his hands flat on the wall for leverage. He was thrusting desperately into Jim's fist and rocking back against Jim's cock which was sliding between his thighs. Jim slipped his left arm around Blair's chest and continued stroking his lover's penis with his right hand.

Blair was going wild, the feel of Jim's hand, closed tightly around his penis... Jim's cock sliding between his thighs, rubbing against his balls... Jim's kisses along his spine, at the back his neck... He could feel his orgasm building in his balls... Jim slid his thumb along the slit of Blair's cock and smeared the pre-cum along the head. Blair cried out in pure ecstasy.

"Jiiiiiiimmm...ohmigod... ohmigod..."

Jim pulled Blair tighter against him and quicken his thrusting and pumping. The feel of Blair's balls on his cock... his thighs around his cock... the smell of Blair's musk and pre-cum... the sound of Blair's moans and groans... the sight of those silky curls, wet, bouncing around each time Blair threw his head back... the muscles of his back contracting... that light honey skin... it was heaven.

Jim bit Blair's shoulder, sucked on the skin, then buried his head into his lover's neck. He kissed the back of Blair's neck, then sucked on his earlobe. Jim was close and couldn't hold on anymore. He breathed deeply, sank into his Guide's unique scent, bit and sucked hungrily on Blair's earlobe. Jim came hard, growling like a wild animal, shouting his hot creamy seeds between Blair's thighs and on his balls.

"Blair... urgggg...mmmphhhh...."

The feel of the bite and its burning... Jim coming between his thighs and his hot juices sliding along his balls and skin... sent Blair over the edge and he joined Jim in the orgasm. He threw his head back, hitting Jim's shoulder and rocked frantically into Jim's fist, his cock pulsing and spitting his creamy juices on Jim's hand and on the shower wall.

"Jim... Jim... Ahhhhhhhhh Jiiiiiim..."

They stood like that a few minutes, shaking, breathing harshly, spiraling into the power of their orgasms... Jim still pumping Blair's cock gently and moving slowly against his lover... Finally, Blair turned back, lay against the shower wall and took Jim in his arms. They kissed for what seems an eternity. Finally Blair broke the kiss.

"Jim, love..."

"Um?"

Jim was now busy chewing Blair's shoulder blade.

"Shower..."

Jim lifted his head up and smiled.

"Yeah, right... think it's time..."

Before he could move, Blair cupped Jim's face, gave him a quick kiss and stared into his lover's ice blue eyes.

"I love you, James Joseph Ellison."

"And I love you, Blair Jacob Sandburg."

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

They finished their shower, soaping each other. Jim washed Blair's hair... something he had dreamed about since the first day they met. They stepped out of the shower and dried each other.

They put some clothes on, packed and headed downstairs, to the reception. They checked out and called a cab.

Then, while waiting for the taxi, they bought something to eat at the hotel's store.

They took the cab to the airport, picked up their tickets and checked their bags. They ate their quick breakfast, waiting for the plane and finally boarded to Cascade.

While the plane was taking off, Jim took hold of Blair's hand, caressed it with his thumb and entwined their fingers. He looked through the window, gave a last look to Cusco and swore to himself that they'll come back soon.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

The black jaguar watched the plane taking off, growled loudly, turned back and disappeared into the jungle... he had succeeded... the Sentinel and his Guide were now bonded... for better, for worst... forever and ever...

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

****

The End

 

* * *

****

Back to the [Archive](http://www.squidge.org/archive/)

[Carlito's Sentinel Site](http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm) 

 

 

 

 


End file.
